The Call Of The Night
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: It was just a night out, when Alfred and Matthew was attacked. Now they've awoken to find that their whole world is changed: They're vamps! It's not like it is a bad thing, in and of itself. The only bad thing is the mates.. and the fact that they've entered into a war that been going on secretly for the last few centuaries. No flames allowed. All flames goes to Mr. Russia.
1. Chapter 1: Turned

**Title:** The Call Of The Night

**Author:** Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

**Rating: **M, yeah definitely

**Pairings:** PruCan, RusAme, FrUk, SuFin, LietPo, GerIta, Spamano, RomaniaXHungary, SkoreaXChina, Giripan, TurkeyXEgypt, and a few Undetermined At The Moments.

**Warnings: **Blood, Gore, Violence, Sex, Drugs, RocknRoll, Swearing/Language, Skimpy Clothes, Nose Bleeds, Incest, Clicheness that Doesn't happen, Harems, Orgies, Rome, Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Preg, Mpreg, Science Explanations, Science, The desire to have Thoughts, Magick, Odd spellings of certain words, Corniness, Blood Play, BDSM, D/s, ETC... Be WARNED

**Summary:** Night, Blood lust, No Soul; isn't that what the movies are always saying? It was just supposed to be a night out with his twin, now they've got eternity to have movie nights.. dammit...

**A/N:** Heh, yeah. Don't ask. Thanks LadyOfThePens, for talking Vampire books with me! It kinda gave me this idea!

Matthew yawned before he got up and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to drape itself across the hardwood floors. It was the morning after what was supposed to be the last day of his life, what had happened? His mind flashed back to the sight of the red eyed person standing above him, looking worried. But who was that man? Matthew shook his head to clear his mind and walked to his bathroom, maybe today it'd be better. He finished his shower sometime after, changed clothes and began starting breakfast before realizing he wasn't alone. On his couched laid the man who had saved him last night. Looking at the man now, Matthew noticed his white silver hair and pale skin tone.

_Who are you? _he asked in his mind and was shocked as a voice answered in his mind.

"_Well Kid, I'm the person who saved you from death." _Matthew's head snapped back towards the man, watching him sitting up.

"You can... hear my thoughts?" he asked out loud but added a silent, _Jesus Christ! _in his mind.

"_Yes." _The man answered once again in his head, "_Do you want me to stop?" _

"YES I want you to stop reading my thoughts! Goddamn what do you think?" Matthew snapped uncharacteristically. This was too much to take, he decided.

The man sighed before going on to speak in a simply enchanting voice, "Well Birdie, why don't we talk about how I saved you from death." It was a statement... or an order. Matthew nodded shyly before making his way back towards the kitchen. He had pancakes to make.

"What... are you?" He asked as the Man walked in.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am the grandson to one of the first Vampyres and you dear Birdie are my mate." Gilbert said as Matthew dropped his spatula.

"A... a vampire?" Matthew question in a squeaky voice. "Those aren't real." he added more to himself then the obviously crazy man in his kitchen.

"Yes, we are real." Gilbert drawled, smirking slightly before walking up behind Matthew, "I can show you." His teeth slid out and softly brushed against Matthew's neck, who shuddered at the feel. It was like a soft caress by the wind; cooling and tickling.

"U..Uh.. s-stop." Matthew managed to get out before his knees gave out but he had no worry as he was caught by Gilbert.

"Uh-uh-uh." he tsked before running his tongue across his lips, "No fainting."

Matthew was scared now. What should he do? He had a... a VAMPIRE in his kitchen... WITH HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HIM! He took a deep breath before calmly asking, "Wh-What happened last night?"

"Heh. you don't remember?" Gilbert scoffed, "You and some other kid were running from some one..."

_**Matthew huffed as him and his twin brother, Alfred ran down another alley, they were going to be killed. He just knew it. There was no way to protect themselves, the things chasing after them were obviously much faster. Alfred had jerked to a stop as something appeared in front of them. **_

"_**Looky here, prey that runs." the shadow in front of them had said. Alfred jumped into action, standing in front of him ready to fight if the situation called for it. **_

"_**A-Alfred." Matthew softly but shakily spoke, "We.. they look stronger."**_

"_**Don't worry Mattie, the hero will protect you." Alfred flashed him his usual smile before turning back to the things in front of them. There was no way they could fight. Matthew decided. **_

"_**My oh my, look boys, our prey is comforting each other." One of them said. **_

_**The One who was obviously the boss chuckled darkly, "Huh, well boys I want these two in my Harem, so be careful while playing with them." The group laughed and began to move in. Alfred moved in front of Matthew, trying to protect him. **_

"_**Aww, protecting the baby sibling." Grunt Number One laughed. Matthew had snorted indignantly. He was only 2 minutes younger! But that hadn't mattered as they were going to be killed in a minute, so debating who was older and who wasn't such a big deal as it had always been. **_

"_**Gilbert~" A new voice joined in, "They are messing with what is mine~" The voice was childish but held promise of death. **_

"_**Ugh, why do I work with you?" Another voice, which could only be assumed to be Gilbert moaned. **_

_**The childish voice giggled, "Because you are forced to, ****мой****враг**** {My enemy}" **_

"_**Braginski, will you just focus on the current mission?" Gilbert snipped. 'Braginski' just laughed lightly before attacking the things in front of them, Alfred watched with wide eyes... **_

"And I watched in terror as one of those things slashed Al's chest and ripped my neck open." Matthew finished before moving his hands to his neck. His eyes widened as he thought of his deceased brother, "What happened to Alfred! What happened!" Matthew turned on the man that had stood in front of him, what was going on?

"The kid's fine. Braginski has him." The other man's name was spat as if it was poison.

Matthew gulped as Gilbert's red eyes darkened, "Th-thank you." Matthew managed. Gilbert tilted his head, obviously he had never been thanked for saving someone... or maybe he had never saved anyone else before. "F- for saving me and my brother."

The eyes lightened with joy, "Oh it's fine Birdie, no need to thank me right now. You have the rest of time to do that."

Matthew flushed again as Gilbert eyed him, before he made sure he was still wearing clothing. This was not going to be a good day, he still had his crappy job to get to- Matthew's eyes sharply turned to the wall clock.

DAMMIT! It was 10, he had to be in by 8! His boss was not going to be happy. "Don't think about work anymore." Gilbert said laughing lightly.

"Wh-what are you talking.." He led off as he watched Gilbert take a sharp knife from the cutlery drawer. Oh no..

"Don't worry little Birdie." Gilbert laughed again before slicing his palm. Matthew watched the blood seep slowly from the wound, licking his lips ever so softly until Gilbert brought the palm up to his lips which caused him to lick it away softly. "Take what you need right now." Gilbert cooed softly, "Until I can teach you to hunt."

That caused Matthew to snap his head upwards to the other male, "Hunt?" He tilted his head.

Gilbert smirked, "Yeah, hunt for prey." He quickly added at Matthew's face, " But we don't always kill them."

Matthew blinked out of his thoughts... or well lack of thoughts, "What the hell is going on?" He asked backing away but not really being able to because he was basically pinned to the counter.

"I told you, you are my mate, I am a vampyre. Put two and two together kid. It's not that hard to-" Gilbert stopped mid-sentence.

"No way, this isn't happening." Matthew was whimpering. This only happened in stupid books about stupid stuff like this. No way it happened to a person like Matthew, especially not tying him to a person like Gilbert. Though it was vague, he could still remember the look on the older man's face as he ripped open one of those men who attacked him and Al.

"Little Birdie, you aren't acting awesome." Gilbert murmured into his neck. When did they get back into this position?

"I want to talk to.. Al, my brother." Matthew breathed out. Why the hell was he so drawn to this man?

Gilbert made a noise before pulling away, "Fine. We can go see that idiot."

"Don't call my brother an idiot!" he snapped but the other man just rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't talking about your unawesome brother, I was talking about that ass, Braginski."

"Oh." Matthew looked down, he wasn't usually one to snap at another person but when it came to his brother he did. He spent countless of school days defending his twin to his friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alfred blinked the blindness away, "Okay, where am I?" He asked aloud.

"You are with me, Да" There was that voice again, Alfred thought. The one that had saved him and Mattie yesterday.

"Uh.. where's the little dude I was with yesterday?" Alfred asked the voice.

"Oh, the little one was taken by Gilbert." The person stepped out from the shadow, "I am Ivan Braginski, you are Alfred Jones-Williams?"

"Uhh, no it's Alfred F. Jones." Alfred had stopped going by 'Williams' years ago.

"Little things don't matter, Comrade." The person had pale hair and violet purple eyes like his twin did. The man was HUGE, and a little pudgy if Alfred had to say.

"Uh-huh.. uh dude, what's going on?" Alfred asked, why was he on a bed?

"Hehe, well you were attacked last night, I saved you." The night flooded back and Alfred jumped out of the bed. Damn, Mattie was... all the blood, the sight of his little brother lying in his own blood, choking on it. Turning a sickeningly pale colour that freaked Alfred out. Where was he?

"Mattie...?" He questioned voice dry.

"Oh, he is alright," The man answered, "Did you not listen, little one went with Gilbert." He repeated.

"Oh yeah.." Alfred muttered before looking up, "But where you Russian Communist Psycho?"

The man's face hardened before he stepped forward, "Watch it ребенок, I have no patience for capitalists." A smirk as he had Alfred back against the edge up the bed before pushing him backwards with one finger causing Alfred to tumble over back onto the bed.

"Omph." Alfred glared upwards, _Asshole._ He thought in his mind.

"_Oh, __не__будет__означать__," _Alfred jerked.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled, jumping away from the person in front of him, "What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"I am Ivan Braginski, Head of The Russian Federation Vampyres. That was our connection." Ivan said happily but darkness crowded his eyes.

"... Dude, get off the drugs. Trust me, they aren't good for you. See me and Mattie, that's my little brother, has tried some pot and it really was a bad Idea. Like with a capital B and I, so really.. get help." Alfred said laughing lightly.

"Drugs?" Ivan shook his head, "Not drugs,Вампиры."

"I don't understand Commie." Alfred said offhandedly. Ivan growled before climbing on top of the bed.

"Don't call me that." He said enunciating each words. Alfred leaned back.

"Okay, jeez back up." Alfred frowned, his stomach growled in hunger.

Ivan smiled, "Comrade is hungry, let's get you something to eat then." Before Alfred could say anything, Ivan pulled out a Swiss army knife and made a slash at his wrist. Alfred blinked but before he could do anything, he was pulling the bleeding wrist to his mouth and taking it in. The rich velvety texture, the taste of iron. It pulled him in, drawing him to continue to feed. Only after Ivan had pulled his now healing wrist away did Alfred freak.

"What the... uh.. what just happened?" Alfred asked as calmly as he could, which wasn't saying much.

"Comrade, I told you. I am a Vampyre-"

"Enough about you, what the fuck happened to me because last time I remember I don't drink blood or like watching people cut their wrist or any of that freaky shit that just happened!" Alfred backed away to the best of his ability, "What did you do to me?"

"You are my mate, Alfred."

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked, interrupting again.

"You are вампир."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Translations: **These Translations are from Google because I don't have a Russian Translator. If you want to help with any translation I might need then please just PM me or leave a nice review saying you want to help.

вампир = Vampire

Вампиры = Vampires

не будет означать, = Don't be mean.

Ребенок, = Child

Да = Yes _  
><em>

**A/N : HAHAHA. Do people like it, should I continue? Is it good. If so this would be like a multichppie fic, which you would have to be very patient about me updating. I'm not good at ****updating but if you like it I will update it. The pairings are determined, basically, and are not subject to any change. **


	2. Chapter 2: Information Overload

A/N: Yay, my second chapter, this was written in the middle of the night, with my evil cat laying behind me, and creepy music playing. The only real thing I know about writing this is that it's not going to be as cutesy as I'm playing it out to be. It's got some real nice things a-coming. So be on the look out. **Thank you my reviewers, it made me happy to see my email blown up with reviews, or alerts and the works. Please continue on reviewing because it makes me want to write more! **

'_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew. _

Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.

_**Bold and Italized, it is for flashbacks because I like writing in this style. **_

**Just Bold.. well I have yet to figure out what this is for... but I shall use it. **

Disclaimer: …... Me No Own. Me Can't Own. Me No Money. I'm almost finished with my handknitted Estonian flag blanket though..

**XOXO Recap XOXOX**

"_My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am the grandson to one of the first Vampyres and you dear Birdie are my mate." Gilbert said as Matthew dropped his spatula._

_"A... a vampire?" Matthew questioned_

_"Until I can teach you to hunt." _

_"Hunt?" He tilted his head. _

_"I am Ivan Braginski, Head of The Russian Federation Vampyres."_

_"What did you do to me?" _

_"You are my mate, Alfred."_

_"What does that mean?" Alfred asked, interrupting again._

_"You are вампир."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter Two: Information Overload. **

Alfred eyes blanked over, "Yeah, because I obviously speak Commie."

"It means Vampire, you idiot." Ivan snapped before straightening up, "It means, you are a Vampire because I turned you last night."

…..

Alfred looked at him, mouth gaping as there was nothing to say because what the FUCK did one say after being told you were just turned into a Vampire? Oh, how cool? Yeah right, no one in their right mind- which Alfred could proudly say he was, would be happy at this... news. Okay, what to do, what to do?

"Okay, dude, you've had your fun I think it's best to let me go now." Alfred said after a moment.

Ivan made a noise, "You do not believe me do you, Comrade?" he asked. Alfred gave him a small smile before laughing cautiously.

"Heh, uh.. no." Alfred said smiling and looking him straight in the eyes, "Everything about you doesn't scream 'Vampire" , it screams Psycho killer for the Mafia. So, since I have no debt with them I expect to be let go."

Ivan chuckled, "I am no longer with Russian Mafia, now I travel with the EVC."

".. the EVC?" Alfred said questioningly, but before Ivan could answer a knock sounded on the door. Ivan rolled his eyes before getting up off the bed and stalking over to answer.

"Hello~?" He asked the closed door.

"It's me." That voice sounded familiar to Alfred.

"Okay, Comrade, give me a moment." Ivan fidgeted with the locks. There were tons of locks.. which would make it near impossible for Alfred to escape while the other male was up.

"Hurry the fuck up." The familiar voice snapped, "I've got hell on the edge of my feet and I'd like to rest them for a while." Ivan chuckled before he opened the door.

"Opened~" A blonde blur ran passed him and jumped on the bed.

"Alfred! You're okay!" Matthew said, though Alfred knew he was trying to raise his voice in happiness.

"Mattie!" Alfred threw his arms around his brother before pulling him into a bear hug. Pulling away, Alfred noticed a red mark on Matthew's cheek. "What the hell is that?" Alfred asked angrily.

"N-nothing Al." Matthew muttered looking down.

Alfred turned towards the newcomer, "You better tell me that's from the guys who attacked us." His eyes were set with fury and his body was rigid, ready to attack.

"Al..." Matthew began, "D-"

"Mattie, Who. Hit. You?" Alfred growled. Matthew looked back down.

"I did." The silver hair guy said and in a flash Alfred was already attacking him. Using what he learned from his friend's old dojo, Alfred had him pinned to the floor but that didn't last as the older male was stronger and he used that strength to push Alfred off of him, who landed on the floor with a thump.

"Al-!" Matthew jumped up from his spot on the bed and raced to Alfred's side, "He had a really good reaso-"

Alfred glared at the man before looking sharply at his brother, "There is no reason to hit. You know this." he let out a sigh, "No one's allowed to hit you." he added softly.

"I know, Al, I know." Matthew leaned forward and connected their foreheads, this was what they had a habit of doing since they escaped their parent's clutches. It helped remind them that they were always connected, no matter what anyone said.

"You're pretty good kid, great punch."

"Who are you?" Alfred asked from his spot on the floor.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Well, I'm going to kill you." Alfred said glaring.

…...

"Kesesese, nice to know." The sarcastic tone in his voice reflected it all, he wasn't scared of Alfred and he obviously didn't even take the threat seriously. Matthew on the other hand did.

"Al.." Matthew began, "Gilbert had a really good reason."

"I don't care his reasons, he hit you. I don't like people laying their hands on you." Alfred said before adding in his mind, _"I'm not allowing him near you again." _he projected that to Matthew who smiled.

"_Alfred, I almost went out in the sun." _Matthew explained_. _

"_Mattie, don't be stupid."_Alfred stuck out his tongue, _"Plus, still not a reason to hit." _

"_Al..." _Matthew's eyes smiled, _"I know it's not a reason but it's why." _

Alfred sighed,_ "Fine, but I still don't like him." _

"_You don't have to, he's my 'mate'." _

"Oh, hell no!" Alfred shouted out loud, "You've gotta be joking, there's no way in hell I'm allowing _that_ near you again." He pointed to Gilbert who looked offended.

"What's going on?" Gil asked.

"You are not dating my brother, that's what's going on." Alfred pulled Matthew across his lap, "Uh-uh."

"Al, let go of me, this is uncomfortable." Matthew said, wiggling slightly.

"Mattie, I'm trying to be the hero so could you stop moving?" Alfred asked softly, "I'm older so I decide who goes near MY Mattie, got it Albino." Alfred spit the last word out venomously.

"It's already been decided that Birdie will be my mate." Gilbert stalked dangerously, "And how'd you find out? I don't recall telling you."

"Mat-tie, told me." he answered checking over his brother's slapped cheek.

"No he didn't."

"Yeah he did." Alfred argued, "What is wrong with you? Jeez."

"Me? What's wrong with _me? YOU _tried to kill me." Gilbert snapped.

Alfred shrugged, "Eh, don't matter, now are you two going to let us go?"

"Why would we do that?" Ivan asked.

"Because we don't own any money to the Mafia, okay. Just because you want us isn't reason enough to kidnap two teenagers." Alfred said.

"We aren't the Mafia, kid." Gilbert spoke slowly, "We.. are.. Vampyres. Night Walkers, The Damned, The Undead... and now, so are you two."

Silence rang as no one talked. Alfred and Matthew took in what was said, even though they were told times before. This time they believed. Here they were, two average, blonde everyday 19 year olds who went to community college and held crappy jobs with pays that sucked. Now though they couldn't say they were average... hell now they couldn't even say they were alive. They were dead.. or undead, cursed to roam the Earth with no souls. Bound to the devil, who now held their souls which was to be sent to hell to burn for all eternity. Why had this happened to them? Didn't they suffer enough as children?

Alfred got up and pulled Matthew up with him before turning to Ivan, "What time is it?" He asked, voice wavering a little.

Ivan frowned at his mate's tone but said nothing, "It is three in afternoon. Why?" he answered.

"When it gets dark, me and Mattie hafta go." Alfred answered moving back to the bed. This was not what he wanted from life. He wanted to protect Mattie and to get married to someone and _**not**_ become a soulless blood sucking demon.

"Go where?" Ivan asked walking closer to the bed.

"Home."

The Russian laughed lightly but dangerously, "You have no home, you must stay here." he said. Alfred frowned, he was not one who listened to people, especially not people he didn't know.

"We are NOT staying here."Alfred glared.

Mattie took a shuddering breathe before saying, "Al, maybe we should listen to them."

"Listen to them? They turned us into soulless bloodsucking demons!" Alfred yelled causing his brother to flinch slightly.

"A-Al, th-then shouldn't we listen to them to know what we are in for, eh?" The verbal tic was back, Alfred noted. The damned tic only came when his baby twin was scared so he calmed himself down before speaking again.

"Come on, Mattie. We've watched enough horror films to know what to do." Alfred flashed him a comforting smile. "Sleep in coffins, drink blood, stay away from sunlight-"

"Which he isn't good at." Gilbert retorted.

Alfred pretended not to hear him and continued listing what he had watched in movies; "Live for all eternity, virgin blood is apparently a big thing too.. and uh... stakes to the heart can kill us, so we can't reveal ourselves, but it's not like that really matters, I mean the friends we had are probably long gone now and..."

"Al, I-I think we should just listen to what they say." Mattie said softly but surely. Alfred threw him a puppy dog look before Mattie followed with his own look.

"Bu-but Mattie, they are probably trying to kill us again or something."

"Kid, if we wanted you dead, you'd already be dead. Nothing you could do could stop us." Gilbert threatened.

"Aren't we already dead? So in point you already did kill us then brought us back to live a damned life filled with endless nights of blood and death." Alfred spat. Mattie looked at him, silently agreeing. His brother did have a point, neither of them asked to become Vampires.

…. But would they have rather died? Matthew bit his lip, they did save them from death, but what did they get in return; 'Hello, welcome to your new life of being undead. Hope you like living for eternity.. by the way, you're my mate.' That was not a very nice welcome in his opinion.

The two other males growled, they weren't liking being told off like this by these two brats. Ivan looked at his mate before his eyes hardened, it was that damned twin that would continue getting in the way if he didn't nip this little 'brotherly love' thing in to bud. Walking over to the bed, Ivan flashed a small smirk before yanking Matthew from the bed and throwing him onto the floor. Alfred began to jump up but Ivan pushed him back.

"I will no longer tolerate my mate acting like a spoil brat. You will act your age." Ivan said.

"Dude, you can't boss me around."

"You are my mate, I can too."

"You are the weirdo who kidnapped me, so I don't think so." Alfred retorted.

Ivan's violet eyes flashed a dark red before settling on their normal colour, "Obviously then you do not think. You are idiot boy, child, and now you are my mate. If I want I can make you jump off a bridge, do not think that you have any control over the current situation because you have none."

Alfred glared but said nothing before he turned his sights to his brother, who was being helped up by that stupid Kraut! He pushed himself away from Ivan before moving quickly over to his brother's side, "Don't you touch him." Alfred growled, "Stupid Kraut." he added mumbling slightly.

Gilbert with red with anger before he took a deep breath and let it out, "Do you wanna know about what you are or not?" Mattie nodded so Gil smiled and went on, "Get rid of the basic information you think you know from the movies. Most of it is bullshit, but the most important isn't; it's true you can be killed by a stake, or your head getting chopped off, other than that, nothing can kill you. Major injuries need blood to help heal quickly, and you can go out in the sunshine without looking like a fucking fairy or bursting into flames."

"Then why'd you-"

Matthew was cut off, "Because the amount of blood intake has to be increased and you have to avoid direct sunlight or else you burn, badly. You have to have long sleeves, a hat, and long pants. It's very tiresome so most of our kind just sticks to the night."

"How much of an intake?" Alfred asked, going to sit back on the bed before realising that Ivan still sat there. He moved away but was caught by his Russian Commie anyway.. wait, when did it become 'his'?

"At least 2-3 pints of an intake increase." Ivan whispered against his ear causing him to shiver slightly.

"Goddamn!" Alfred jumped but those arms still held him, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the Kraut."

"Stop calling me that!" Gilbert hollered before going on in his explanation, "Anyway, that stupid myth your brother mentioned about Vampyres being soulless is just that, a myth. An annoying one, we have souls, we've never lost them. They aren't bound to the devil and we aren't the devil's fateful slaves. We are cursed, because the first ever Vampyre pissed off the wrong witch and this witch cursed him."

Ivan giggled, "I'll tell you the story; Once upon a pretty midnight time, the first of our kind was a Roman Emperor, his name was Romulus Vargas. He charmed people and then left them, but one day he attempted to woo and leave the wrong person. This lady was a witch and she was not going to be left so she told him that since he seemed to live in the darkness of the night to do inappropriate things then he could live there for all eternity. She cursed him and every one of his descendents... but like all things in the universe has a balance this too had one. Love, though it can not break the curse, it's not supposed to. The idea of a mate is so that the other will never have to live this kind of life alone." Ivan finished with a nip at Alfred's neck.

"Ugh.. Anyway Braginski is right, Grandpa Rome fucked up and pretty bad but it wasn't all his fault." Gilbert sighed, "My father, Ulrich Beilschmidt did have some helping in causing this curse."

"I thought vamps started in Transylvania?" Matthew and Alfred asked at the same time.

"No, that's a stupid rumor, caused by Vlad." Gilbert said growling the name slightly.

"So there is a v-" Alfred was cut off by Matthew.

"Wait, so what does your father and Grandpa Rome has to do with anything?"

Gilbert and Ivan sighed but it was Gilbert who answered, "Grandpa Rome is Romulus Vargas, and my father is his mate."

"Oh.."

"Romulus was always affectionate for his German friend but did not know that they were meant to be together, after the whole Witch's curse they came together and Romulus turned Ulrich. They were happy but soon though their life shattered because they were lonely. They wanted what everyone else wanted, children. They turned Vlad, when he was but a little younger than yourselves, he grew though so they thought that it hadn't worked." Ivan smirked, "Though it did, and they learned that a person who is turned will continue to grow until they hit adulthood."

"So they decided to turn a random kid?" Alfred snorted, "How jackass-y"

"They turned him because they were lonely Al, and I bet you that Vlad wanted to be turned." Matthew argued, as it only did seem reasonable.

"Got it in one, Birdie." Gil smiled, "Vlad had wanted to be turned because he was an orphan living during that time and if you know history, you know what happened to orphans during that time."

"So, they kept Vlad protected but soon he became hard to handle-"

"Is this the part where you tell us that the creatures who tried to kill us was from Vlad's pack because he broke off with his parents and is now trying to spite them?" Alfred asked because usually during supernatural movies this is the part where the people tell the hero all about the evil guy.

"No.. Vlad mental abilities were that of a teenager and he did almost become his own sect but decided against. Though he did do some experimenting and he soon placed a curse upon the curse." Gilbert looked at Ivan, not sure how to say the next part.

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Vladimir managed to give the mate of each вампир the ability to give children, of course since the mate of each of ours is always human, so the curse has to change the body of the mate." He gave both the boys a pointed look, "It causes pain in the stomach for a week when the mate hits puberty."

"..." The twins didn't speak as they could easily remember that week. It was the week that they had basically locked themselves in their shared bedroom and never spoke of again, due to the fact they sounded like, 'teenage girls going through a PMS cycle.'

"This new development caused some issues, the main one was what the child would be born as. Grandpa Rome and my father soon found out, a Vampyre, but much stronger than a turned Vampyre." Gil sat down on the floor and Mattie followed, "Though some problems arose, those of the first children born to Romulus and my Vati changed, they became colder and eviler, feeding upon people and killing them instead of only taking what you need. These were the first of the type of Vampyres you know of."

"I'm sorry." Matthew said softly.

Gilbert flashed him a small smile, "They ran though before they could face judgment. They started turning people to follow them and soon the things that attacked you came to be. Their main objective is to make sure that a Vampyre never gets to know their mate."

"Why though?" Matthew asked.

"Because a curse was placed upon them, to make sure that they could never have the happiness that we do get to know. Their ability to have a mate was taken from them, the higher council used their magick to take it." Ivan said, "They want to make sure that we suffer for them."

"Why haven't you guys killed them yet? And what is this Higher Council thing, and why'd you take their ability to have mates away? And why'd-" Alfred got cut off.

"We have tried to kill them, they are stronger somehow. The Higher Council consists of Romulus, Ulrich, Afanasiia, Nahimana, Absalon, Andrii, and Victoria. They are each the first Vampyres. The taking of the ability to have mates was taken so in hopes they would die out, we did not think that they would turn normal everyday humans into them, knowing full well that only a mate can carry a child." Ivan answered. Alfred made a 'oh' face.

"So... we are your destined mates, to bear your children and to live with you for all eternity?" Matthew asked more to himself then to the room but for once he was heard.

"Yes."

"And if we don't want to?" he asked.

"There is not a choice. It has been pre-destined." Gilbert answered.

"Look, for the few hours I've known you, you seem pretty decent. You don't want to date anyone like me, I have a lot of emotional baggage and I have to live a normal life. It's all I've been wanting since I was a child." Matthew looked at him, eyes full with tears, "It seems to suck to be a -a vampire, but I can't help you. I can't be a mate, I can't have children no matter how much I love them, it just doesn't seem fair to give them a person like me as a parental figure. I'd probably fuck up and everything."

Gilbert frowned, "We all have baggage from the past."

"I don't have a past." Matthew whimpered. Alfred watched from his spot in Ivan's arms, wanting to go comfort his brother, the one who he had played hero with. The one who had followed him in hopes of finding a better tomorrow. This wasn't right, he couldn't let that _kraut_ comfort him, The Hero always comforted Mattie. It was he god-given right as the older twin. But he couldn't, because that stupid Albino Kraut had his arms already wrapped around him, and he was stuck in Ivan's loving embrace.

"подсолнечник, what does your brother mean?" Ivan asked softly, for only Alfred to hear.

Alfred swallowed before replying, "Nothing."

"I do not believe you." Ivan sang.

"Doesn't matter." Alfred copied the tone.

"We need to get to the Higher Council, to let them know of your guys safety, and to tell them that those bastards are on the move again." Gilbert said, drying Mattie's tears and Ivan nodded.

"Now we go back to Europe." The twins looked shocked, they hadn't even agreed to any of this!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Master, we should set our sights on Europe now. They most likely will transport their mates to the safety of the High Council."

Master chuckled, "I know, and when they do, I will get those little bastards and keep them in my harems."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Flight 666 to London, England is now boarding." A voice said over the loud speaker. Gilbert rushed Matthew and Alfred over to the boarding area.

"Gil, this is a priv-"

"Company Jet." Gilbert answered.

"What company? We're dead." Alfred said.

"Just... let us finish our explanation on the damn plane." Gilbert said, fed up with all the questions. How Ivan managed to block them out was unknown to him.

"Fine." The twins sulked but got on the plane and sat down. They waited until they were in the air before asking questions, "Finish explaining or we could ask questions."

"We work for a company within the Higher Council, nothing like those stupid books with blood banks or anything like that but a company made up of a random string of restaurants." Gilbert answered. "These restaurants are all over the world, there used to be one near where you guys lived but the owners moved back to Europe."

"Oh.. why restaurants." Alfred asked.

Ivan shrugged, "No one would think that a restaurant is being owned by a Vampyre, and no restaurants ever make the news constantly like some other companies do."

"So.. if we get a job from the Higher Council, we'll be working at a restaurant?" Matthew asked.

"Of course." Gilbert leaned back, "Now you two might want to get some sleep, so you guys wont' have Jet Lag tomorrow when we get there." he added. The twins looked at each other, were they willing to sleep with these two being up? Both boys nodded and laid down next to each other like they did when they were younger. Matthew sent a quick _'__Je__t'aime.__' _before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Mattie."Alfred whispered out loud before he too let himself doze off into dream land.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Vati (German) – Father/Dad

вампир (Russian) – Vampire

подсолнечник (Russian) - Sunflower

**High Council Names:**

Romulus- Ancient Rome

Ulrich- Germania, (Only cause I like this name)

Afanasiia- Kiev

Nahimana- Native America

Absalon- Ancient Scandinavian

Andrii- General Winter

Victoria- Mother Britannia

**A/N: … You got an explanation, a really really really long one, you got more in-depth with the boys pasts, you get them flying to Europe... damn I am missing something.. give me a second.. *goes to look over whole document once more *... * elevator music plays * ….. * comes back * Okay, so I've add brotherly love, evil guy, and some more corny explanations. Next chapter will be a little more intense, I'm hoping. This is so far my longest chapter and I'm so happy. **

**I won't be starting the 3rd chapter immediately because for the next few days I will be over my friends house and when I'm there I don't get a lot of writing done.. so you guys will have to be patient. Though I might start it before I go.. huh.. tell me what you think about this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Europa

A/N: I'm not saying I'm not happy for the amount of people liking this, but I wish more of you guys would review.. It makes me happy.. I'm not going to say it makes me write but it kinda does.. I like to know if I'm doing a good job.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I OR WILL I EVER OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR WORLD SERIES.. IF BY SOME MIRACLE I CAME UNDER OWNERSHIP THE WORLD WILL END... DON'T BELIEVE ME, WELLL YOU WILL WHEN THE SKY STARTS RAINING FIREBALLS... Okay, that's an over-exaggeration but.. eh, who cares. I've made my point.**

'_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew._

Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.

_**Bold and Italized, it is for flashbacks because I like writing in this style.**_

**Just Bold.. it's use is now thoughts! THOUGHTS!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter Three: Europa

XOXOXOXOXO

_**He panted, he was tired of running but knew he had to or else. The boy huffed silently as he heard he was being followed, no! He thought, he had to get out of here before he was caught, or he'd be.. he wouldn't let his mind come to that. Looking in a mirror that was hanging in the hallway, Alfred looked at himself, blood was seeping from a wound on his head and there was a big purple black bruise under his eye. Alfred jerked as he heard a tune, being whistled. **_

"_**If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy.." Alfred turned down the hallway again and ran towards the door. He had to get out, he had to get out, he had to get out! **_

"_**Little Alfred, running from the boogeyman hiding in the closet, is that really what a big brother does? Hide?" Alfred was trying to get to his brother dammit! Alfred came to a dead end and fell to the floor.**_

"_**Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He chanted as the voice came closer. "Shut up!" Alfred had unshed tears in his eyes and he knew that if **_he **_saw them then he was fucked. _**

"_**Come on, Alfred, let's play." Alfred jerked as his father came out of nowhere and grabbed him, yanking him up off the floor. His father was taller then him by at least several inches and Alfred felt like he had shrunk.**_

"_**No no no no no no no no, I don't want to.. leave me alone!" Alfred pushed back against the wall in hopes of joining so he, too would be ignored. **_

"_**I can always go to Mattie, but right now, he might be a little sore." His Father teased and Alfred ripped himself out of the painful grip, he had to get to Mattie. **_

"NO!" Alfred sat upright and looked towards his brother, who had probably woken up early then him. Alfred stared at him before Matthew walked over and wrapped his arms around him, "I had that dream again." Alfred added simply.

"Don't worry Al, he can't get us." Matthew whispered so only Alfred could hear. "You're fine, I'm fine, we're fine."

Alfred let out a sigh before noticing that they were being watched. Where was he again? He asked himself, Oh yeah, the plane.. on their way to Europe.

"Shouldn't we be at London yet?" He asked hoping that the attention would be taken off his outburst.

"Yeah, we're landing right now." Gilbert said before opening his mouth then closing it again. There was no use in asking questions he knew he wouldn't get an answer to. Gilbert turned towards Ivan with a raised eyebrow but said nothing, if the other man didn't want to ask any questions then he didn't want to. Gilbert buckled up and motioned for the twins to do the same, they listened and he watched as they looked towards each other. What were they doing? He asked himself, talking to each other?

There was no way, normal twins could do that faked twin telepathy thing and only mates had the ability to talk in each other minds... could there? Gilbert had to shake those thoughts out of his mind as the pilot spoke over the loudspeaker, telling them of what time it was and everything. Not like they didn't know already but it was good information for the twins.

"Um.." Matthew began, "Wh-where are we going?" He asked.

Gilbert gave him a look, "We're going to the Higher Council, the Nocte Tribus."

"Wha-?" Alfred coughed on his drink, no real reason to but Matthew thumped his back anyway. "Uh, ignore that, anyway what's that?" He asked.

"The Higher Council are the leaders of the Nocte Tribus, or the Night Tribe. It's very difficult because there's a lot of hierarchy and you need to have firm grasp on the politics of humans." Ivan said rolling his eyes.

"I do understand Politics, I took a summer course in it." Alfred said, eyebrows slanted, "Don't think I'm stupid."

"Don't act it then." Ivan said but before anything else could be said they were rushed off the plane and into a black Jaguar. No one spoke on the ride besides soft mummers from both Alfred and Matthew. After a good twenty minute drive, the car came to a screeching halt at a rickety old looking building.

"Please don't tell me this is part of your incognito plan?" Alfred scoffed and Matthew frowned.

"Just go in." Gilbert said ushering them both towards the building.

Upon entering though, Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened in shock. The building interior was painted a beautiful Jade and Champagne. It was calming and Alfred looked towards his brother and gave him a look. The first room, or the room they were in, seemed to be something like a common room, and the room next to it looked like a bathroom but they were in England so Alfred had no idea.

"What is this place?" Matthew murmured.

"It's the headquarters, for the newly turned to live at until they get enough money from the job for apartments and other essential living items." A small blonde said coming out from the set of doors to the right.

"Oh.."

"Tino, where's your guard dog?" Ivan teased.

Tino sighed, "Berwald is not my guard dog, and be nice, you wouldn't want to scare the kids, would you?" he scolded lightly before turning to the boys, "Hello, I'm Tino Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna, it's nice to meet you."

"Alfred F. Jones," Alfred turned towards his brother, "And this is my twin, Matthew."

Matthew waved softly, "Hi." He said softly and he could practically see the other man's eyes soften.

"Come with me, you two must be hungry, and we have the best chef cooking." Tino said ushering them to the doors he came from. Gilbert and Ivan attempted to follow when Tino stopped them, " Why don't you two go talk to the Higher Council, I've got them."

The two partners said nothing but glared at the smaller male, who just smiled at them. "Fine." they both said after a minute of glaring. Both of them left out through the doors opposite to them and Tino waited a moment before shooing them through the doors. The area they entered was a calming magenta with a sea foam blue, and that was just the hallway. Tino began to talk about the area but neither of the boys really listened until he gave them a look.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked playfully and the twins looked down.

"..."

Tino let loose a sigh again, "It's fine, when I first came here I was completely in awe about how amazingly huge such a rickety building could be! Berwald, my mate, had to literally drag me from looking at the walls and mentioning how the colours have such a psychologically calming feel to them." Tino took their hands in his, "You're going to be safe here, boys, nothing bad can get to you anymore."

The twins heads jerked upwards to Tino who just kept a sweet smile on his face, what had he meant? Could he-? No way could he know anything, they just met the man! They watched as Tino let go of their hands and began walking around again, talking about the something...

"This building is probably one of the oldest in all of Europe. As far as I remember from what I learned was that after Mr. Vargas was cursed he came here, which used to be a beautiful building, clean and everything." At this point Tino grimaced, "It was supposed to rival all beauty on earth, though that's not part of our tale. Anyway Mr. Vargas came here and hid out, not knowing what he could and couldn't do. This is where he actually met one of the other member of the Higher Council. Ms. Victoria, she's a nice woman, you guys should get along with her."

"What do we do here?" Alfred asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"You live here, until you can get on your feet. You stay here to protect yourselves and get used to your new.. uh.." Tino bit his lip before looking away.

"New lives?" Alfred supplied and Tino looked at him in small surprise.

"Look I know how you two feel, or at least I can sympathize with you. I was once just a normal person living a life that could've been better, but then I was turned by my mate." Tino smiled, "Just trust me when I say that it gets better and those two are two of the most deserving men."

"How old were you were turned?" Alfred asked.

Tino bit his lip in thought, "I was-"

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice clipped from behind Tino. Aforementioned man turned around and smiled.

"Arthur, I'm just showing around two newly turned." Tino answered.

"IGGY!" Alfred shouted before hugging the new guy. Arthur was less then enthused by Alfred's outburst.

"Alfred Jones, you imbecile. Use your indoor voice." Arthur scolded.

"Ah, what is happening?" Another voice said, and upon seeing the boys, the person smiled. "Oh, children, why are you here?"

Both of the newcomers had disheveled blonde hair and their clothing was slightly off. Arthur was shorter and wore simple dress shirt with a pair of green slacks. The other man, Francis, wore black pants and a white flowing dress shirt. His hair was put up in a simple ponytail which had a couple of strands falling out. Both men looked surprised at the sight of the two teenagers, who looked equally surprised.

"I concur, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, shaking Alfred off of him.

"Well, a lot have happened since you guys left." Alfred answered, "But what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We- we, uh are.." Arthur struggled with what to say, because really what was to say.

"And did you guys have sex?" Alfred asked, going on as if he hadn't heard Arthur, "And you guys have yet to say hi to Matti-" Alfred stopped and turned to where his brother was. He wasn't there anymore.

"Who are y-"

"Where's Mattie? Where's that guy that was with us?" Alfred looked around the hallway while Arthur and Francis just attempted to pull him into the room next to them. What was this place for real? Alfred asked himself.

XOXOXOXO

Matthew looked around the room he had wandered into. He was going to stay with Alfred and the others but he felt called here. Matthew scrunched up his face, "Okay that sounded crazy." He decided out loud. He looked around the room, nothing here could call for him it was just an empty room, not even a chair stood. There was one window in the room that had huge Mahogany curtains, the only light in the room came from a fixture on the ceiling. The small light it gave illuminated each of the walls that had scribbling on them. Matthew leaned in on one side, there were names.

"Who are you?" Matthew turned on his heels and came faced to face with a tall Blonde male. This man was older than him by a couple of years.. or at least that's how he looked. His blonde hair was tied behind his back and he looked less then friendly.

"I-I-I... I'm, uh.. uh, M-M-Matthew." he stuttered out and the man looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Matthew, what might you be doing here?" The man asked.

Matthew sighed softly, "Um.. I-I got lost."

"Mmhmm." The man looked around the room before asking the question that was on Matthew's mind, "The Clans."

"...Huh?"

"This room holds the Family Tree of every Clan." The man stepped forward and came to the wall he was staring at, "It is because there have always been confusion on bloodlines."

"Oh." Matthew turned away before stuttering, "Uh.. wh-who are you?"

"Ulrich Beilschmidt."

"B-Beilschmidt? Isn't that Gilbert's last name?" Matthew muttered but Ulrich heard him.

"Oh no, what has Gilbert done to you?" Ulrich asked.

"..No, oh no, Gilbert hasn't done anything to me..." Matthew paused as his mind talked. **'yeah except turning you into a blood sucking freak.' **Matthew looked up at the man, "Besides tu-turning me."

"..." Ulrich stood still, before turning around to face Matthew with a stern face, "He turned you?"

Matthew seemed to shrink, "Um.. yes." He whispered.

"Come with me." Ulrich beckoned as he walked out the door and down the hallway towards a pair of double doors. Matthew followed biting his lip. Maybe he shouldn't of add that last part because Mr Beilschmidt didn't look to happy. "Get in." Matthew was pushed in front of a group of people.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I-" Matthew was cut off.

"Who is this you bring to us." A woman's voice asked.

"Gilbert's mate." Ulrich answered tersely and the voice squealed before laughing.

"Oh.. little Gilbo's got a mate!"

"Where's Romulus?" Ulrich managed to say over the high pitched squeals in the room.

"Oh, he was called by Arthur and Francis, seems like someone got lost or is missing." The voice shook her head, "It's all fine and fun, now bring him over here so I can see him."

Ulrich pushed him towards the woman's voice who just hugged him before pulling back. The women had shoulder length dirty brown hair and she had bright emerald eyes. She had a small smile on her face and her skin looked like it was softly kissed by the sun.

"I'm Victoria Kirkland." She motioned to behind her, "This is the council room for the Higher Council."

"Hello." Matthew said quietly.

"Oh, so cute! I knew it was close to Gilbert's time, he has done so much and now he gets happiness." Victoria said, "And you're adorable. Just so cute, and that's exactly what Gilbert likes; cute things."

"Umm.. I got lost, I need to get, uh.. back to.. to my brother." Matthew said.

"There's another one?" Victoria basically jumped out of her skin in happiness and began to stalk out the door and down the hallway, Matthew and Ulrich following at least a foot behind her. She was rattling on and on when they came to a stop.

"Vicky, dear, what are you going on about?" Another woman's voice asked and Victoria squealed.

"Oh great news, Gilbert's-"

"Got a mate?" The woman's voice asked, "Yes, I know we heard all about it. Both he and Ivan found theirs."

"Aw, Ivan's got one?" Vicky said, "How perfect!"

"Yes, but apparently there's some one missing, so we were told.." The other woman looked behind Victoria and saw Matthew standing there. "You found the other one."

"Huh?" Victoria asked.

"Just, let's get to the Cafeteria."

Victoria nodded, "Matthew, this is Nahimana." Nahimana had long black hair that swept out over her shoulders and deep chocolate eyes. She had multiple little braids in her hair that seemed to be intertwined with blue and green string.

"Hi.." Matthew said before, "Wait! How'd you know my name?" Victoria, and Nahimana just smiled as Ulrich smirked a little. Matthew wanted to say something but he was ushered into walking. Matthew allowed his thoughts to take precedent, which led to him slightly arguing with himself in his mind, but before he knew it they were standing in front of a room.

"Get in." Nahimana urged softly. The cafeteria was filled with a huge group of people, all conversing softly and before he knew it, Matthew was being wrapped up in a bear hug by his brother.

"MATTIE! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Alfred said a little too loudly for Matthew's taste, so he flinched back.

"Al, I-I'm sorry I was just following Tino." Matthew answered.

"Well.." Alfred began softer, "Don't do it again. I don't like not knowing where you are."

"_It's okay, I'm fine." _Matthew said through their connection.

"_That's good, cause I would've had to hurt anyone that hurt you." _Alfred answered and Matthew laughed out loud.

"_Al!" _Matthew scolded._ "You know you could've used our connection to find me." _

"_I was going to but, every time I tried I got looks from both Iggy and Francis." _Alfred answered back making a face. Matthew laughed again before they heard some one clearing their throat.

"What are you two doing?" Arthur asked.

"Talking to the faeries." Alfred teased and Arthur flushed a deep red.

"You stupid bugger! I don't know why I hired you!" Arthur yelled before taking a deep breath in, "Matthew, son, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, Arthur."

Francis slid next to Matthew, "Mon Mattieu, how good it is too see you."

"Bonjour Francis." Matthew answered, "How are you?"

"I am good, but remember the promise you made me." Francis wagged a finger at Matthew.

"Bonjour Papa Francis." Matthew spoke in French and Francis practically laughed at Arthur's face that appeared.

"Stop teaching the poor lad you're bloody frog language!" Arthur yelled. Alfred laughed, he had always loved watching Arthur deny his love for Francis' language.

"Can we get on with this?" Ulrich cut in.

"Aww, they're just happy to see each other." A brown haired man said, happily.

"Shut up, Romulus." Victoria said, "You too, Ulrich." Both men looked offended before another voice cut in.

"Has any one seen Tino and Berwald?" The room stayed quiet as everyone thought. Had they seen the two blondes?

…...

"We can deal with it later." Arthur said, "It doesn't matter Absalon. There is more pressing issues at hand."

"Ah, yes," Absalon smiled at the boys, "Are you two alright? The news of your two attacks have circled around the complex."

"Uh.. Fine." Alfred said looking towards Matthew who nodded, "Yup fine." he added at Matthew's nod.

"Good." Arthur pulled both boys into a hug. "I didn't know it was you two but I'm glad neither of you guys are injured."

"We're fine, Iggs. No need to worry, you'll get more wrinkles that way." Alfred joked. Arthur just glared and then turned away.

"How do you know the newly turned?" Victoria asked.

"Oh.. well Mum, we met these two when we owned a restaurant in America." Arthur said scratching the back of his neck.

"Mom? She's _your _mom?" Alfred shook Matthew's shoulders, "Mattie, the hot chick is Iggy's mom! She's hot!"

Victoria blushed softly, "Aww, don't call me a chick again and you can live." She threatened smiling.

"Oh..." It was Alfred's turn to scratch the back of his head, "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am." Victoria said, "Either call me Victoria or Vicky." She offered.

"Yes, Ma- Yes, Vicky." Both boys said.

"Good boys." Vicky said smirking.

"Can we have any explanations?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, yes, what do you wish to know?" Nahimana asked.

"What the hell is going on?"

The group frowned, "Did neither of those nitwits explain?" Arthur asked as Francis wrapped his arms around him.

"They explained the basics, but I mean what does any of that has to do with us? Where do we fit in?" Alfred asked.

"Well, you fit in like all of the other mates; you are targets for the bad guys." A voice smirked causing both the twins to look over towards it. The voice belonged to a man with light reddish brown hair and reddish eyes, he had a piercing in his left ear.

"Vladimir." Ulrich used a warning tone.

Vladimir waved him off, "Oh, I'm not being mean. I'm telling the truth, they, and all other mates are targets." Vladimir rolled his eyes, "Even my dear Elizaveta knows this."

"Vlad!" Vicky scolded, "Do not tell these boys that!"

"Oh, Vicky dear, calm yourself." Vlad smirked, before heaving a sigh, "I am looking for Tino, have anyone seen him?"

"No." The group answered simultaneously.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tino smiled, "I'll be fine, Berwald. Trust me."

Berwald gave a simple look, "I tr'st y'u."

"Then stop freaking out, I promise to get out before anything can happen." Tino leaned forward and pecked Berwald in the cheek. Berwald instead kissed Tino on the lips.

"Var försiktig omkring dem, de är annorlunda." Berwald whispered in his ear, Tino blushed.

"I will." Tino turned around and walked out the door waving to Berwald.

"Don't worry so much Berwald, Tino said these guys would never hurt him, so what are you worrying about?" Gilbert said from behind him.

Berwald turned to Gilbert and Ivan, giving them a look that could kill the devil and make God bow down to him, "My wife gets injured, you get staked, do you understand." There was no mumbling like his words normally held, just pure fury.

"Got Berwald." Gilbert said before walking off.

Ivan turned away from the angry swede with a sickly sweet smile, "Time to go find our mates, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert said, "Don't know why, at least yours is receptive towards you. Mine just backs away and acts like I'm some weird stranger he picked up at a bar and decided to stay instead of leaving the next day."

"Little Alfred is not much better, he obviously was not raised with manners, or else he would be kinder to people that can kill him." Ivan said.

"And you wonder why he's not jumping in your arms to get married." Gilbert deadpanned. Ivan turned on Gilbert.

"Little Alfred is a fool, my fool but a fool nonetheless."

"Let's just get back to the main building before questions start being asked, don't need the Oldies asking questions that have no answers." Gilbert said shrugging softly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Translations:

Var försiktig omkring dem, de är annorlunda = Be careful around them, they are different.

People:

Nahimana = Native America

Ulrich = Germania

Romulus = Ancient Rome

Victoria = Mother Britannia

Vladimir = Romania

Absalon = Ancient Scandinavia

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA, it's done. Chapter three~ This actually came out pretty easy... and somewhat hard. But no worries, it's all good. This chapter was fun wasn't it! I loved writing it! I know I should've written Berwald's mumbled speech but could barely put it in, so you got what you got instead. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter because I really did work extra hard to make sure it was interesting. Next chapter is going to be (hopefully) a longer chapter with a little more action in it. **

**You wanna know what's going on with Tino? Gilbert? Ivan? The Twins? Follow all of your favourite characters and get instant recaps when you favourite and review this story. Instant previews of the next chapter and small foreshadowing, catch it all on **_**Call Of The Night. **_

_**Review~ :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting The Past

**A/N: I was going to have this up early but it was completely deleted when my computer crashed and it turned off and all my documents went straight to hell. But I was not completely devastated that I lost all of my glorious work. I really hope this chapter is as good as the original chapter four because I just don't know.. Tell me what you think about this chapter. **

Disclaimer:... - takes a deep breath- This is a work of fiction and the character/locales used in this story are being used fictitiously, the author makes no claim to the whatsoever. Furthermore, any resemblance of persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Information used in this story is researched and is correct at the time of usage, any changes in that is not the fault of the author and/or publication site.

'_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew.  
><em>Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.  
><em><strong>Bold and Italicized, it is for flashbacks because I like writing in this style.<br>**_**Just Bold.. it's use is now thoughts! THOUGHTS!  
><strong>Bold and Underlined – telephone conversations (for right now)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THINGS SUCH AS VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, THE BLANTENT USAGE OF HAREMS, OOCNESS, AND OTHER SUCH WARNINGS, ALL WHICH SERVE AS A PLOT DEVICE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THEREFORE DON'T COMPLAIN IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE IT'S PROBABLY BENEFICAL TO THE LATER ON STORY. (NOT THAT ANYONE HAS REALLY BEEN COMPLAINING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS, ACTUALLY I'VE GOTTEN** SOME** PRETTY NICE REVIEWS.)**

XoXoXo

Chapter Four: The Past Rides In Cars Filled With Blood (Aka: I couldn't come up with an actual title so I'm giving you this bullshit because it seems more interesting with Chapter names [aka: Hunting]{... Let's just call it Hunting The Past})

XoXoXo

They had a plan. One that had to work, this was their first time hunting after all that is what the Higher Council said to do. _**"Take them out and teach them to hunt." **_ So that's what they were doing; hunting. They were given an area where not a lot of people hung around and where there was always time to isolate some poor unfortunate soul, then told to figure something out. That's what they did.

"H-help.." Matthew moaned as he stumbled from the alleyway. A man dressed in a suit gasped before helping him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The man asked, checking him over. The man's heart was beating faster, producing more blood and that caused Matthew to lick his lips.

"I-I don't know." Matthew said, "I was.. w-walking, wh-when.."

Footsteps came from the alley, "Poo, Mattie, playing without me?"

Matthew chuckled, "I'd never." he answered as he straightened up. The man gasped in surprise as the twins cornered him against a building.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" The man asked.

"Nothing bad." Alfred answered licking his lips.

"Yeah, nothing bad." Matthew mirrored. They both descended on the man while Alfred covered the man's mouth, effectively silencing him. They took in his rich velvety blood, noting that this random man was A negative. Just like.. No!

"Stop." Gilbert's voice interrupted their reveries and they pulled away from the mostly unconscious man, wiping the blood from their lips. "You two need to learn when the person you are feeding from is getting too low on blood."

Alfred snorted, "Then aren't you supposed to be teaching us." Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Fine then," Gilbert pointed to the man, "That is when you stop, when they get to the nearly unconscious." Both the boys nodded.

"_Who walks home in the middle of the night?" _Alfred asked Matthew who just rolled his eyes.

"_Lots of people Al, we used to." _Matthew answered.

Alfred stuck his tongue out before saying,_ "See if I ever tuck you in again." _

"_Please tell me you don't do that." _Matthew shot him a look and Al just smirked,

"_You know you don't mind." _

"_Do to." _

They stopped talking when Gilbert gave them a look and shook his head before he brought a small walkie-talkie from his pocket and began to talk in it. There was muffled response before two more people appeared behind them some distance away. Alfred scrunched up his nose as he realised one was Ivan. The girl who was with Ivan nodded before walking over to them.

"Alfred, Ivan wants to talk to you." The women said and Alfred nodded, she had long pretty brown hair and was married to that... guy.. Alfred mulled over names in his head when Matthew finally felt pity for him and supplied the name.

"_Elizaveta." _

"Thank you, Elizaveta." He said before walking of to where the Russian was standing. "Protect Mattie from that Kraut!" He said turning back to them for a minute.

Elizaveta laughed lightly before stopping at Gilbert's glare. "So Matthew, what do you like to do for fun." She asked.

"Uh.. hockey and cooking." he answered.

"Oh!" Her face lit up, "What do you like to cook?"

"Pancakes, mostly." Matthew flushed lightly.

"Hmm." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"What?" Matthew said curtly.

"Just never thought you would be a hockey lover and a pancake lover." Gilbert shrugged.

"Well goes to show how much you know about me." Matthew said sweetly.

"So where were you born?" Elizaveta cut in.

Gilbert snorted, "Duh, America."

Matthew smirked before making a buzzer noise, "Eeh, wrong, I'm a border child. Our parents were crossing the border between America and Canada when there was a horrible snow storm and we were born in the border/customs office." Matthew explained.

"Oh, but don't they usually make parents choose which country they ̶" Matthew cut her off.

"Yeah but both me and Al decided to just call ourselves border children." Elizaveta nodded.

"That must be cool belonging to two different countries." she said.

"Yeah, it is." Just then Elizaveta's phone rang and she moved off to answer it, leaving the two alone. Matthew was the first one to talk.

"I'm being an ass." he said.

"Well, yah, kinda, but I'm not any better." Gilbert admitted.

"Then how about we start over?" Matthew suggested.

"Okay," Gilbert smirked, "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"I'm Matthew Williams, you can call me Mattie." Shaking his hand, Matthew continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gil."

"Gil?"

Mattie nodded, "You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't Birdie."

XoXoXo

Alfred frowned as Ivan continued to talk, a small group of people appeared behind him. Alfred shook his head, this wasn't right. "I'd hate to interrupt but we have a problem." he said.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"Well, don't look now because it'd be all suspicious and everything but there is a small group of maybe three people standing at the corner watching us." Alfred said. Ivan lifted an eyebrow before walking over to him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"_Act sweet." _he said mentally.

"_I can do that." _Alfred resisted the urge to stick his tongue out because he knew the time wasn't right. They walked over to Elizaveta, she was on her cellphone talking to her mate when they tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, what is it?" She asked as she hung up.

"Comrade, don't get worried but Alfred here has spotted us being watched from the shadows." Ivan paused to let that sink in, "Therefore, I suggest we leave." Elizaveta nodded.

"I'll get Gil and Matthew, then we'll head to the car and get out of here quickly." She left them to go get the other and Alfred began to look around, pretending to be watching the stars.

"Ooh, Ivan, what constellation is that?" He asked as he spotted someone walking up to the group out of the corner of his eye.

Ivan smiled, "That is probably Orion." he answered, pulling Alfred closer. Elizaveta returned a minute later with the other two after explaining to them the situation.

"Let's go." Gilbert said gruffly, walking over to the car. Gilbert got in the front seat, Ivan in the passenger and the other three in the back. Elizaveta pulled out a gun, and moved to a window seat. She wasn't about to let these bastards win. Gilbert started the car before peeling out into the street like he had the devil on his heels.

"Elizaveta, make sure to aim for their tires." he said simply and Elizaveta nodded. The minute the other car began to follow them she rolled down her window and shot at the tires. The bullets seemed to prove useless as they bounced off them.

"Dammit, Gilbert, they bulletproofed them!" she shouted over the roar of the engine. Just then she ducked inside quickly as the someone leaned out of the window of the gray sedan following them and shot at them. "Oh, how great, they're shooting at us now." The back window had six bullets embedded in it.

"Give Mattie a gun and open the sun roof." Alfred turned towards his twin, "Can you still shoot?" he asked. Matthew nodded, "Kinda" he answered.

"No." Gilbert said simply before Ivan handed a gun to Alfred, who gave it to Matthew.

"You have no say in this." Matthew said before moving to sit right underneath the open sunroof and watched for his brother's okay.

"Now!" Alfred shouted and Matthew shot up before aiming and shooting the guy hanging out the window in the arm. He ducked back inside.

"Can you drive faster?" He heard Elizaveta ask. Gilbert nodded before stepping on the gas and they all lurched forward.

"_Talk about 0 to 60 in 3.5, right Mattie?" _Alfred joked. Matthew gave him a short look before saying,

"Get a gun, you know how to shoot too." Alfred shrugged and Elizaveta handed him a gun.

"You two know how to shoot?" She asked.

"Yeah," Alfred opened his own window before shooting at the new guy, "It's a great way to relax." Alfred added as he ducked back into the car.

"Verdammt, die sind immer noch hinter uns her!" Gilbert exclaimed from the front seat before sharply turning down a side street. "Did you call the Higher Council?" he asked Ivan as said man followed suit of the people in the back seat. Ducking in and out of the window Ivan smirked.

"Of course, during the time of shooting and trying not to get killed I have managed to call." He said.

"Boys, we don't have the time for this!" Elizaveta warned, "And Gilbert if you don't lose these guys soon, we're going to be sitting ducks."

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked.

"Look at how much gas we have, and then look at how much ammo we have." She said putting in a new clip before shooting another round at the people. They heard the other car squeal to a stop and then back up.

"Uh.." Matthew stuck his head out the sun roof, the car that just stopped started back up again and he could see that they pulled out an fully automatic rifle. "SHIT!" he ducked back in before the first round could go off.

"You okay Mattie!" Alfred asked worriedly. Matthew nodded, he was fine, a little shook up but fine nonetheless. This wasn't something they were taught when they learned to shoot.

"We're turning again!" Gilbert warned before making a sharp stop and then a quick and messy J-turn. The group in the back all slide to one side of the vehicle, and Elizaveta pushed them off her. They seemed to lose the gray sedan for now but they didn't want to take any risk. They kept quiet through the next mile only hearing each other heavy breaths and coughs.

"I hate driving now." Alfred muttered breaking the silence. Matthew chuckled lightly before pulling Alfred closer and hugging him.

"I know how you feel." Elizaveta said, "Gil sucks at driving." She teased flashing aforementioned man a smirk.

"Where are we going?" asked Alfred, and Ivan answered.

"Nocte Lorem." Ivan said darkly and that left both the twins wondering.

XoXoXo

Tino sighed as he stepped up to the huge iron wrought gates. It had been a while since he last walked those grounds – without having to sneak around. He had tried to leave this part of his past in his past but he couldn't let his time here go. Walking up to the electronic keypad, he entered the password and watched as the gates swung open. "Here it goes." He said aloud as he walked up to the actual house.

The door opened as he made he way closer, "Tino!" His happy cheery friend cried, there stood Ryker smiling like he hadn't seen in years.

"Ryker." Tino greeted.

Ryker pulled him into a hug, "You're early then you usually are." Ryker invited him in, "You usually show up around the fall time, not early summer."

"Yeah, I just wanted to do a surprise visit, is it not a good time?" Tino worried but Ryker laughed him off.

"To see your pretty face, it's never a bad time." Ryker began to lead him to his room but Tino smiled, he knew his way around this place. "Since we didn't have any time to clean you're room, it's still a little dusty."

"That's fine, but where is everyone?" He asked as he made his way to the bed as they entered the room. There was an odd lack of people here.

Ryker smirked and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "They went to the market.."

Tino shivered at the feel of hot breath on the back of his neck but spoke anyway, "I said no, no more. I'm Berwald's mate, not yours."

"Didn't stop us all back then, now did it?" Ryker smirked but pulled away anyway. There was no use in scaring the people who surrounded you.

"It didn't but it should've." Tino said solemnly. It was true that he once allowed himself to be led astray by the desire to figure some stuff out but it still wasn't a good enough reason, and it hurt Berwald. Something that even he didn't think was right.

"Well, no use in mulling over the past, right?" Ryker walked over to the door, "They should be back in a few so just rest up, if you need any blood tell me because the other Harem will be pleased to serve you."

Tino sighed softly, the pain of his ancient betrayal strangling his heart and he immediately had the desire to call Berwald and apologize once again. Though Berwald said he forgave him, Tino knew that the gentle giant still had odd feelings every time Ryker's name was brought up. The fact of what once had happened between them was what led to the whole fight between Ryker and Berwald, and led to Berwald and himself walking out of the 'family'. He bit his lip and thought about it for a moment before pulling out his cellphone and calling his mate. It was the right thing to do, make sure that Berwald knew that he was okay, and he was thinking of the other man even when being here. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Berwald?" Tino asked.

"'**m h're." **A small sigh of relief on Tino's side.

"I.." He paused, now how to say this without sounding stupid? "I just wanted to call you and Peter to see how you guys are."

"**W're f'ne."** A pause then, **"H'w a'e y'u?"** Tino smiled, even if the other couldn't see.

"I'm fine. I just miss you two." There was a knock at his door, "I've gotta go, I'll call later though." Tino said walking over to the door to answer.

"'**f co'rse. B' s'fe, I love you." **

"I love you too." Then they both hung up together. Opening the door, Tino was happy to see that it was not one of Ryker's _other _harem, it was Eduard.

"Ryker told me you were here." The other man said fixing his glasses.

"Where is Eyolf and Eirikur?" Tino asked, moving aside so he could come in.

"Downstairs, Ryker told me that you might want to see me, so I came up right away." Eduard sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "Why are you here so early if you don't mind me asking?"

"True, I am here early but I.. just wanted to come visit, there's so much going on back home." Tino laughed lightly, it was half the truth.

"Well, it's nice to see an old friend." Eduard smiled which made Tino feel slightly bad for lying. Eduard was his friend and he didn't want to lie to him, but it was what was best, until he knew who he could trust here. Tino offered a small smile back.

"So what's for dinner?" He asked changing the subject and Eduard smiled.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Uhh, I don't have a specific thing but surprise me." Tino's eyes danced with mirth, this was a constant thing between them, ever since they first met. Eduard nodded before excusing himself, leaving Tino with his thoughts, and what morbid thoughts they were.

If it was found out what he was doing there for real, he could only imagine the amount trouble he'd be in. He didn't want to even attempt to think about what Ryker would do, he had seen that man at his worse and swore to never get on that side. Tino laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, this was the best plan they had. Ryker was a man who bordered the line between good and evil, keeping the best parts of each (Thus the man's desire to have two harems; one human and one not.), and not having to pay for it. He played the game his way and that was quite dangerous, which was why all of his request to visit had been turned down.

'**Has that ever stopped you?' **Tino asked himself. He wasn't betraying the Higher Council! No, never but he was betraying their choices. They wanted nothing to do with Ryker therefore he had to cut all ties too but he couldn't, not when this place held so much of his past.

"Do you two still think of me?" He jerked up from his bed to see Ryker sitting in that same seat Eduard had not long ago.

"H-how?" To say Tino was surprise would be a lie, but he could understand what exactly his old friend was asking. "Yes."

"Do you guys remember the good with the bad or just the bad? Replay all my bad mistakes over and over and I still wonder why the other three hasn't left." Ryker muttered to his hands. "Such a bad time, I want to change but I don't. The Higher Council are a bunch of fucking assholes with a god complex. I don't care who they think they are they cannot boss me around! They think I'm evil, they think I'm wrong, they make me out to be horrid! They're happy here, I know they are!"

"..Help me change that then." Tino said, determined. "Help me show them that you aren't." Ryker looked at him, contemplating.

XoXoXo

Translations:  
>Verdammt, die sind immer noch hinter uns her! (German)- Dammit, they are still on our tail!<br>Nocte Lorem (Latin)- Night  
>'m h're- I'm here<br>W're f'ne- We're fine  
>H'w a'e y'u?- How are you?<br>'f co'rse- of course  
>B' s'fe- Be safe.<p>

People:  
>Ryker Køhler – Denmark<br>Eyolf Densen – Norway  
>Eirikur Densen – Iceland<p>

**A/N: Okay, this was a big thing for me to write. Not my longest chapter but it was possibly the only chapter to be deleted then need to be rewritten. I hope everyone likes it. I worked my ass off re-writing it. I'm actually pretty proud of this one chapter and we've got a whole lot going on. Next chapter we get to me all kinds of new people and it's going to be soooo fun.. **

**Aren't my boys hot. They know how to shoot a gun and they are just so cute. We get interaction and.. well you don't need me to tell you what goes on because you read it and now you are going to review.. because you love me! :) Also I'm going to stop with the two Author notes, you guys probably don't want to read me go on and on and on and on and babble to now end. **


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolves, Mates and Sisters

Disclaimer: I ain't owning no anime, simple.

**'**_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew.  
><em>Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.**  
><em>Bold and Italicized, it is for flashbacksdreams/etc of the same variety because I like writing in this style.  
><em>Just Bold.. it's use is now thoughts! THOUGHTS!  
><strong>Underlined – telephone conversations (for right now)

**NOTICE: EVERY PAIRING HAS BEEN DECIDED, THEY ARE NOT SUBJECT TO CHANGE. If a pairing shows up that you don't like, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do. I have made up my mind and am not likely to change it any time soon. Please understand this and continue on reading. Hope you all like this.**

**WARNING: There are things in here that are on the first chapter warning, so I suggest you go back there and re-read those and guess which one it is.. XD Okay that's mean but still.. RE-READ MY FIRST CHAPTER WARNINGS!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter Five: Of Mates, Sisters, and Werewolves. **

**Xoxoxoxo**

Their car slid into the assigned parking spot and both Mattie and Alfred exited the car more happier then usually. Car chases was awesome on television but for both of them, that's were they wanted it to stay. Of course Alfred did think it was kinda cool, except the part where all of them could've died. He had always wanted to be in one of those action movies where the bad guy is chasing the good guys and there are cool car chases and shooting, but not when it endangered his brother. They walked in silence as they headed towards the main building. Looking it over now, both boys noticed that the whole place was much bigger then they first thought. It seemed like this placed stretched out onto multiple acres of land.

"Are you guys alright?" A voice, Nahimana's asked from behind them. They turned sharply on their heels.

"Hey, yeah call a meeting." Gilbert said, "Make it for tomorrow morning."

Nahimana nodded, "You can discuss what happened tomorrow at the meeting with the Wolves."

"Wait, no way! Werewolves!" Alfred jumped happily while looking at the women in front of her.

"Yes, werewolves." Nahimana laughed lightly at his exuberance. "They have arrived already, but it was too late to talk."

"That's so cool!" Mattie nodded at Alfred's words. It was pretty cool, they both remembered their older sister making up stories about werewolves.

Nahimana looked off to the side, "Unfortunately boys, in our desires to make sure we had everything ready for our visitors, we did not get a room ready for the two of you." She looked at them, "You wouldn't mind sharing rooms with your mates for tonight would you?"

Both boy's jaw dropped, they hadn't really spent the night alone without each other in quite some time. They weren't exactly sure... well of course they could. They didn't want to anger the people they were living with. "Oh, uhh, sure." Matthew answered. Alfred nodded solemnly towards the women while giving her a big smile.

Nahimana said nothing for a moment but when she did, she said "Don't stay too long in the errant past, the night will calm as will the scars. Too much of the world is changing for there to not be any change in our world." before leaving them to their own devices.

"I'm... going to go now." Elizaveta kissed the twins on their cheeks before saying, "Welcome." and waving goodbye to Gilbert and Ivan.

They were stuck in awkward silence. A cough and everyone looked away from each other but that didn't last as Ivan pulled Alfred in the direction of his place. Looking back Alfred waved goodbye to Mattie before allowing himself to be pulled away. He let his mind travel as Ivan began to talk, the whole complex was much bigger then he first thought. There seemed to be an endless amount of houses; lined up in a row. The houses were painted different colours so it wasn't like it was some street in Surrey, but it was equally creepy.

"Everyone has a house on the grounds?" He asked, interrupting.

Ivan nodded, "Да, it is very important they do. It's a way of protecting."

"What if someone wanted to leave?" Alfred wondered.

"Well, they are able to live outside the community, but during important times like meetings, everyone comes to live on the complex." Alfred nodded and leaned closer to his Russian mate, he didn't know why but he did. They kept walking for a few minutes before Ivan stopped them.

"This is my home." He said. Alfred looked at the place they stopped in front of; it was a two story modest home. There was a small garden outside, the seedlings just growing in. Ivan led him to the front door before letting him inside, and leading him to the upstairs. Alfred looked around taking in the family pictures and the furniture. Everything seems like a normal persons home.

"This is where you can sleep." Ivan said pushing him into the master bedroom. The room was very exquisite but not overdone. The light tones of the walls reminded Alfred of happier times and the bed was HUGE! It had to be a king size mattress. Alfred waited for Ivan to say anything else but when he didn't, Alfred took it as a chance too.

"YAHOO!" Alfred yelled running and jumping on the bed. It was as soft as it looked. "This is amazing! Look how big the bed is!"

"I have clothing for you to wear for now." Ivan said, small smile gracing his lips as he turned away and walked out the room and down to an empty room. It was his sister's when she came to visit. Pulling out a long t-shirt and a pair of drawstring stretch pants, he began to walk back to the room. Upon entering, Ivan watched in amusement as the smaller male did a little dance to the music that played from his alarm clock. It was turned to an American station, meant to wake him up with the annoying wailing that those in that country called music but now he found the music oddly endearing as Alfred shook his hips from side to side. The blonde turned to face him and stopped dancing.

"Oh, sorry, dude wasn't listening. Whatcha say?" Alfred asked before sneezing.

"Bless you and here are some clothing that might fit you." Ivan said holding out the clothing.

"There's no way you ever were this small." Alfred said giving him a look that clearly read, 'turn around or else.' Ivan chuckled in bemusement before doing as he was basically told. Once he heard the other male undressing he decided to answer the unasked question.

"They are my younger sister's; she comes to visit sometimes so I must keep clothing for her." Alfred toppled over and hit the floor with a bang.

"You gave me girl clothing?" He asked after he got up and he began to pull the black and pink t-shirt on.

"Only clothing in the house that would fit you." Ivan said, "You are much smaller around the waist then me."

"You still gave me girl clothing." Alfred said coming closer. Ivan took that as the sign that he could turn back around and he did so happily. He came face to face with his mate wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tee-shirt that clearly read; 'I'm the house, ready to play with me?' which honestly made him wonder when did Natalia buy such an outfit.

"How's I look?" Alfred asked, posing with one hand on his hip and the other on his chin while he made a pouty face.

"Like an American teenage slob." Ivan said with a tilt of his head, "Why?"

Alfred scoffed before shooting him an evil glare and moving off to the bed. He threw back the covers and climbed in before throwing them back over him. Alfred didn't know why he was acting like a teenage girl who was just told that her butt looked fat but he was and there was nothing he could do about it until tomorrow. Ivan, who was probably horrible confused as Alfred was made his way around the room and changed into his night clothing before climbing into the bed a safe distance away from his PMS-ing acting mate.

"Good night." Ivan said as he turned off the light.

"G'night." Alfred said after a minute.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Matthew walked around the living room as Gilbert was upstairs cleaning up a little. Well, that's what the other man said but all Mattie could hear was the sound of crashing and breaking glass. Truth be told it worried him, but then again a lot of things seemed to worry him right now. He wasn't sure how he'd take to sleeping without Alfred and he definitely was worried that Al wasn't going to have a good night's sleep.

"Hey little Birdie, come upstairs." Gil called from the steps, "I've managed to make the room look good enough for you."

"You didn't have to," Mattie started. It was true, Mattie had lived with Alfred and while Alfred wasn't a complete pig like many believed, he wasn't a clean freak either so Mattie had met some pretty nasty messes. "I've probably slept in worse conditions."

"Yeah, well I was raised right and I know for a fact my grandmother would kick my ass if I let you sleep in a dirty room." Gilbert joked.

Mattie smiled as he came face to face with his mate, even though he wasn't all in for the idea of tying this nice person down to him for all eternity, he would admit; he liked him. If only a little. Gilbert walked him to the master bedroom and gave him a pair of sweat pants and a nice sized t-shirt. Gilbert then walked him to the master bathroom and told him he could change in there. Mattie shrugged off his shirt first and wondered what the sleeping arrangements were going to be, Gilbert wasn't thinking of sleeping on the couch or something was he?

'**No that wouldn't do, Gil's being extra nice and I don't want him to be uncomfortable.' **Mattie thought, and it was true. Exiting the bathroom Matthew spoke softly, "Gil, where are you going to sleep?"

Aforementioned man looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh.. probably the floor or something, so you're not alone in a room you don't really know."

"Oh.." Mattie looked down at his naked feet, "You can sleep with me." Looking up he noticed Gilbert's face and immediately set to put his words right, "I mean.. on the same bed!"

Gilbert laughed, "Birdie, you're so cute." He walked over to where his mate stood and wrapped the slightly smaller male in a hug. Pulling away he noticed the light red that dusted itself across Mattie's face.

"I'm.. going to lay down now." Mattie said moving away and slipping under the covers.

"I.. didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Gilbert asked as he too made his way to the bed and turned off the lights.

"...hmm?" Mattie sighed, "No."

"Good." Gilbert whispered.

Soft rustling and Matt was turning around to face Gilbert, "Um.."

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself?" Matt asked softly and very unsure.

Gilbert paused, "What would you like to know?" he questioned.

"Anything... that is if you don't mind. You don't have to as it is pretty late in the night and we just were chased by the bad guys so you must be pretty tir-" Matthew rambled but Gilbert cut him off with his own words.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Uh.. tell me about how you grew up, or what you really liked doing." Matthew suggested.

"Well, I grew up pretty good. In this very complex, but a little ways down the road at a secluded area." Gilbert said then added, "All the higher ups get to live in the secluded areas with their families, but more importantly I grew up happy, with my little brother. I do admit that it was pretty hard knowing the people who could once be considered family betrayed my parents and for a little bit I was going to go down that road."

"Why?"

Gilbert flashed a smile but quickly realised that his Birdie wouldn't see it. "Well, I was getting tired of following the straight and narrow, but I didn't. I came to my senses and realised that nothing could come from being bad, so I settle for being me..."

"Well, that's good that you didn't betray your parents." Matthew said softly.

"Yeah.." Gilbert sighed, that was true, it was good that he didn't. Last person to go down the path of walking the line ended up being cursed like Snow White but a little less girly. Gilbert nodded his head before saying, "Guten Abend."

"Night, Gil."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"_**Come on, hermanos!" Rosa Jones said, soft voice lifting high above the waves. She had taken her two brothers down to the beach near their house. Their parents wouldn't like it but she didn't care. The beach was a thing that all children had to experience at least once! Her brothers, both 7 years old ran after her, laughter filling her ears. **_

"_**Rosa!" Alfred cried tackling her as Mattie followed. "Caught you!" **_

"_**Si, you did." She smiled. They didn't get to have these cute moments much but when they did happen she made sure to store them in her memories. She might need them for a later date. **_

"_**When am I going to be as tall as you?" Alfred asked, pouting slightly as she picked up Mattie. **_

"_**Well, I'm 13 and you two are 7. You count how long." Alfred nodded and began to count on his fingers how many years there were apart. **_

"_**Six!" Alfred said happily then frowned, "We have to wait six years before we're big!" **_

_**Rosa nodded, "Yup, but don't worry, those years will just fly by." They had for her, one minute she was an only child with parent's who were less then attentive then she had to little brothers to take care of because if she didn't... well she didn't like to think like that. "Who wants to go play in the water for a little bit?" She asked. **_

_**Both boys lit up like a match; Alfred running off and Mattie squirming to get out of her hold. She let him go and watched as he quickly caught up with his twin before they made it to the water. She slowly walked closer, and when she thought she was close enough she sat down in the sand. It was a nice day, not too hot, not too cold. It was late August which made sure that there weren't many people there. But there was something that wasn't right, something was off but none of the three siblings realised it. They all were unaware. **_

"_**Rosa!" Alfred called, "Rosa! Rosa! Ro-!"**_

"-Sa!" Alfred jerked upwards.

Looking around frantically he made sure he didn't wake up his sleeping mate before laying back down. It was just a memory, a pretty good one. Rosa had walked over to him, helped him with his boo-boo before kissing him. Alfred sighed, he missed his big sister. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts before trying to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and began to count sheep... or flying hamburgers.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_**Rosa kissed them both on the head as she finished tucking them into bed. She had already told them a story; one that was action-packed but always had a happy ending, for both of the boys. She left the bedroom as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She had to clean. It was part her job seeing that their parents were.. well that didn't matter. She was 16 years of age; in her last two years of high school which once she finished she'd take her brothers out of their house. Rosa finished up with the living room quickly before she moved onto the kitchen which she had left dirty while she put her brothers to bed. The smell of the dinner she cooked wafted throughout the room, it was a Mexican dish her great grandmother on her father's side had taught her. Something that man had long forgotten since he Americanized. **_

_**She began to sing, "Made the start, and it was hard. We lived and learned, life threw curves; there was joy and there was hurt, Remember when..." **_

_**Humming the tune as she ran the water, she made a mental note of what she needed to run out and get. Rosa quickly checked the time, 8:50pm. Good thing the store didn't close until 10:00. She quickly finished washing the rest of the dishes before wiping her hands dry and getting ready. She knew she had to be quick or else their father might realised she left the boys alone and take the chance... Rosa shook her head and left the house, never knowing that she was being watched by her brothers who had snuck out of their beds. The two boys quickly and quietly ran back so their sleeping parentals wouldn't know. **_

"_**When Rosa comes back, I'm going to ask for another story." Alfred said, "What do you want to hear about?" he asked his brother. The other boy smiled and blinked. He never was one to talk much. **_

"_**I agree, werewolves again."Alfred nodded, "They're cool." **_

_**Both boys stayed up as long as they could, watching the clock past 10:00 and past midnight before they passed out from sleep. **_

"_**Al..." Matthew began very silently before they fell asleep. "Rosa's not back... you don't think something..." **_

_**Alfred shook his brother off but the slight wavering could be heard, "Of c-course not. She'll be back." **_

_**Rosa never returned, no one called her in missing and she basically disappeared from the earth's surface. **_

Matthew jolted upwards as the final words of his dream echoed in his mind. His parent's had said she probably died or was kidnapped and sold into slavery but he and Alfred didn't believe that. They continued to look around the neighborhood, finding slimmers of hope only for it to crash in front of their faces.

"Birdie?" Matthew looked down at Gil.

"Sorry, if I woke you up." He said softly.

Gil sat up, "Nah, it was my internal alarm clock." he said, hoping to make his mate feel better, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Matthew sat in silence for a minute, "Al and I had a sister." he began, "She went missing when we were 10."

"I'm sorry." Gil said, pulling the smaller male into a hug. "Did you ever find out what happened to her?" He asked.

Matthew shook his head, "No, she just disappeared. Me and Al searched the whole neighborhood, only finding things that looked like a lead to her but never truly finding anything that could've been left by her."

"Do you still remember the good memories with her?" Gil asked.

"Yes, I remember the beach times, the stories, the tucking in, the walking to school, the fact that she was probably one of the prettiest girls I ever met." Mattie laughed lightly at that part, "She looked so different from us, it was because she took after our great-grandmother; looking more Mexican then anything else."

"Huh?"

"She had long black hair, brown eyes with slimmers of blue and she tanned way better than Al or I could." Matthew answered, "She swayed to her own beat but never forget to show us the moves."

"She sounds awesome." Gilbert said, "I hope to one day meet her."

"I hope you will too."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The meeting started off with Alfred and Matthew introducing themselves to the Werewolf Embassy, and boy was there a lot of them. The head Werewolf was a man named Yao Wang, who so didn't look as old as he said he was. Then there were the others; Kiku, who had been the person Alfred had been talking to on the internet at the Public Library and giving him suggestions for movies and other such entertainments, Im Yong Soo, who was in a relationship with Yao and a weird obsession with grabbing his non-existing breasts, and Tai Li, who looked close to their age and obviously knew Iggy.

Of course they weren't all, there was Sadiq, Anri and Merrick, all who was for the European Werewolf Association. This had both boys nodding and trying to remember all the names they were being given. Then after a little while, they began the meeting, starting with what was happening in the Were's communities. According to Yao, they did have some disturbances due to the werewolves who had aligned themselves with the bad Vampires, but besides some very violent attacks, not much else had happened. When asked to explain, Yao looked at them with old eyes.

"An explanation is not needed when it comes to them, what they do is what they do and that is nothing that can be changed with an explanation."

"Ay dios mio! That makes no sense!" A girl's voice cut in causing everyone to look towards the now opened door.

"You can't just-"

"Shut up! That's makes no sense, Yao! These things are trying to kill us, I believe an explanation is needed." The girl said stepping into the room, and causing Mattie and Alfred to gasp.

"R-Rosa?" They both asked. The girl's head snapped towards them, it was her alright. All grown up now but nonetheless, she was their big sister. She gasped before a slow smile made it to her face.

"Hermanos!" Rosa ran up to them and wrapped them into a hug. Her eyes full of tears, her cheeks wet with tears already falling, she whispered, "I never wanted to leave you two. I never wanted to. Please god believe me. Please, understand."

"Oh god, what happened to you?" They asked, "Where'd you go? We waited for so long for you to come back home!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

This wasn't a good idea. Ryker had invited Michael over to discuss things. Michael was not a good guy, he was second in command to Angelo, the man who had made it his job to eradicate The Council. Tino took a deep breathe in before walking to the kitchen, he was going to visit Eyolf and Eirikur, get their point of views on Ryker making a deal with the Viciate. Spotting the two brothers, he walked over with a soft wave.

"Hey.." He said.

"Tino, you're here early." Eyolf pointed out. Tino nodded.

"As people continue to tell me."

"It is just surprising." Eirikur said.

Tino shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose so." He answered, "But anyway I have a question for you both."

"What about?" Eyolf asked.

"Uh.. wh- why is Ryker discussing things with the Viciates?" He asked. "What are your thoughts on it because I... think it's stupid."

Both Vampyres looked at each other before checking the hallways and surrounding areas. "Well.." Eirikur began, "If you want the truth, we think it's probably the most stupidest idea in the world. You can't trust them, they've been known to stab you in the back after your use is gone."

"The Viciates are not anyone I want to associate with." Eyolf said emotionless. "Much less be in the same house together."

"Have you've told Ryker this?" Tino questioned.

"Telling Ryker is impossible, we are part of his harem and he doesn't even listen to us." Eirikur said, "Plus, it does not matter."

"How does it not?" Tino frowned, this was different behavior from these two.

"We aren't his mates." Eirikur answered calmly.

"And how'd you figure this out?" Eyolf smiled.

"We are each others mates."

Tino pulled an 'oh' face. Relationships like theirs was not uncommon in their world, the fates were often fickle and often lead people in circles trying to find their mates. Even though, usually your mate was someone you would never see yourself with. Souls travelled in circles, such is the case of soul mates and family, which often lead to a mix up of your soul mate becoming your family. It was a tricky process, deciding what each soul will be reborn as so not many Vampyres blamed the fates for such a mix up, instead they just bonded with their mates and went on with their lives. Humans are not like that, Tino had learned, humans will resist their soul mate calling out to them due to boundaries set hundreds of centuries ago. Even when he was a boy did he follow those boundaries and as such was more then surprised at certain difference the Vampyre world had.

"I'm happy for you two." He said after a moment. Both of them smiled before going back to what they were doing.

"Thank you, Tino." Eyolf said sincerely. "It's nice to know that."

"Where's Eduard, I have to speak to him?" Tino asked.

"Upstairs library." Eirikur answered.

"But you won't get anything but him agreeing with Ryker about these things; he's absolutely enamored with him, ever since Ryker save his life." Tino nodded, that was pretty old news. He knew his old friend was enamored with Ryker, knew he didn't disagree usually but hoped that even Eduard had some issues with Ryker teaming up with the Viciates. Tino waved good bye to them before making his way towards aforementioned room, only to pass by Ryker and Michael.

"Tino!" Ryker greeted, "This is-"

"Michael." Tino said, cutting in softly.

"Tino Vaïnämöinen-Oxenstierna, mate of Berwald Oxenstierna." Michael spoke, "Yes, I know him, or at least of him."

"Oh... well, Tino's going to be staying here for a little while." Ryker said not noticing the deadly air. Tino did not like this man, it was obvious and it was also obvious that Michael wanted to kill Tino, but neither did what they wanted instead Tino bowed slightly before saying,

"I'm afraid I have to make myself scarce right now. I was about to meet up with Eduard and have conversations with him, as both Eyolf and Eirikur are busy making dinner."

"Of course, pleasure to finally meet the mate of Berwald." Michael drawled. Tino drew a strained smile before leaving those two alone.

"What might a member of the Nocte Tribus be doing here?" Michael asked sharply once Tino was out of earshot.

"Tino always comes to visit." Ryker shrugged him off, "There's nothing to it."

"Really?" Michael scoffed, "I hardly believe that."

Ryker shot the man a look, "Don't scoff at me."

"You ask me here while you have a member of the enemy over, one who is in high favour with the High Council. He is an upstanding part of the Nocte Lorem, one who can easily talk to his people of what was discussed here."

"Tino was not even in the meeting, so I have no idea what the _fuck_ you are talking about." Ryker spat, if this was how it was going to be then he might not want to continue the talks.

Michael laughed derisively, "You will spill the knowledge at what I disclosed to you when the little _slut _wraps his tongue around you."

Ryker saw red, "DON'T TALK ABOUT TINO LIKE THAT!" He punched Michael in the cheek. Tino might have a past but that did not mean that _ANYONE _had the right to talk about him like that.

"Don't like that truth?" Michael wiped his bleeding lip, "What about your _little whores_? How trustworthy are they? They seem close with you little Nocte Lorem _Slut_, will they spill the secrets you give them to him?"

"Get... out.. NOW!" Ryker roared.

"I have given you secrets, you will not live with them in your memory, and after you are gone, you're harem will suffer a fate worse then death." Michael spit onto the floor before he began to walk towards the front door.

"If you ever threaten them, or anyone I care about again I will feast on your entrails, bathe in your blood and use your skin as a rug. I will torture in ways that you could not even think of, I will wipe you from all existence, you will be nothing but a distant memory of what happens when you threaten me. You will be the example of the fact that I will not lie down and take idle threats." Ryker seethed before growling. "If you come within 2000 yards of anyone in this house I will murder you."

"Your threats fall on-"

"Do. You. Got. That?" He enunciated each word.

"Hm, you think-"

"I Said, Do. You. Got. That?" Ryker growled again.

Michael made a move to the door but the blonde Vampyre stopped him and pinned him to the wall, "Do. You. Got. That?" He repeated, he was not playing around.

"Yes." Michael answered pushing Ryker off of him before exiting the house.

…. Silence rang over the house, no doubt everyone had heard him loose his cool, no doubt everyone was just waiting around their respective corners but that was necessary. Mr. Second-in-command-I'm-all-powerful-kiss-my-ring-and-bow-down-to-me did not know who they were messing with when he threatened those he cared about. Ryker shook off the anger as best as he could before turning around and marching upstairs to where Tino had said he was going to be. There were going to be some changes and they had to happen fast if he was to secure himself and the others a place in the future.

To Be Continued.. maybe

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**A/N: Good chapter? Bad Chapter? Like the chapter? Hated the chapter? Tell me all about it in a nice review.. I mean come on I would like some more reviews.. I sound like a review skank.. just please review.. *goes and works on chapter six..***

**Also very sorry this did not come out early, I had no internet service what so ever.. at all. I lived with out if for so long~.. okay it wasn't that long and it wasn't so bad as I was able to make this chapter quite possibly the longest one, and I got to get started on the six chapter along with a whole bunch of one-shots. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy, just like writing this. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: A Change In Misdirection

Disclaimer: I... totally... own Hetalia... in my head but even then I get sued.

**'**_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew.  
><em>Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.**  
><em>Bold and Italicized, it is for flashbacksdreams/etc of the same variety because I like writing in this style.  
><em>Just Bold.. it's use is now thoughts! THOUGHTS!  
><strong>Underlined – telephone conversations (for right now)

**XOXOXO**

**Chapter Six: A Change In Misdirection**

**XOXOXO**

Rosa sat down next to her brothers, the High Council had called a lunch so that they could catch up. She had thanked them before leading her brothers to her house on the grounds, which is where they were sitting on her couch waiting for her to explain. It had been so damn long since they had seen each other and so much had happened but she had no idea where to begin.

"Maybe you can just explain what happened." Matthew said.

Rosa nodded her head softly, "Yes.. I had went to the store to go pick some things up, thinking I'd be fine even though it was pretty late..."

_**She had been walking down the street less then a block away from the store when she noticed that she was being followed. Since being a 16 year old girl, Rosa knew instinctively to get to a place with more lighting but something in her seemed to pull her from that idea. Something primordial called to her causing her to stop when someone came up behind her. **_

"_**Hola, como estas?" The person asked, and as much as she wanted to she couldn't turn around. **_

"_**Muy bien, gracias, y tu?" Rosa asked back. **_

_**The voice chuckled, causing a chill down her spine, "Bien.. now that I have you." Rosa immediately felt the force weaken and she turned around coming face to face with a teen no older than 17 or 18. Standing at a good 5'7 the teen flashed her a smile and she noticed the elongated canines. **_

"_**Vampyre." She whispered and the teen looked shocked for a moment. **_

"_**Si, how did you know?" He asked. **_

_**It was Rosa's turn to chuckle, "I've heard stories about your type." She answered, "Me llamo Rosa Maria Jones." She added in Spanish. **_

"_**Te llamo Aleixo Carriedo." Aleixo said back before pulling her closer. Looking up to the sky and sniffing the air did he realise a different scent in the air, one that was not kind. "Come with me." he demanded. **_

_**Rosa gave him a look, "No! I can't! I have responsibilities!" She cried. **_

"_**You have to or else you'll die!" Aleixo cried back before pulling her away from where they were. **_

"Next thing I know I'm in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, surrounded by Aleixo's familia and being turned into a vamp." Rosa finished.

"..." They had no idea what to say.

She gave them a look, pleading with her eyes, "Please, I'm begging you, understand that I wanted to come back to you both. I was stopped and I've always been angry at myself for not fighting harder to get back to you both. You guys needed me and I... I wanted my own happiness. After finding out I had a mate, a soul mate I just couldn't breathe I was so happy I couldn't believe it. I never forgot you two." Rosa pleaded.

"We understand..." Alfred answered softly which was a tone Rosa didn't know he could pull. __

"It just hurts," Matthew continued for his twin, "It hurts to know that all this time you've been alive, you've been well but you've never even tried to find us."

Rosa looked down, it was true. So caught up in what had been happening she forgot her early request of visiting her brother's once more in the night to say goodbye. They were both little kids so it wouldn't have been any problems but she had been busy learning the ropes.

"I'm truly sorry for that but... I was trying to learn the ropes of this whole vampiric thing. It's not easy and I had the hardest time biting people because I didn't want to hurt them so for a long time I had to feed from Aleixo and I had some problems." Rosa sighed, "But there's no excuse, I had 9 years to find some time to go back to you, even just for one night." She looked at them, "Lo siento."

Alfred smiled first as he reached and wrapped Rosa into a big bear hug, Matthew joining a second later. The three siblings held onto each other not wanting to let go before Rosa moved away sniffling softly.

"I can't believe you two have mates..." Rosa said wiping her eyes. "It's surprising, no?"

"Yes." Both boys answered. Rosa laughed.

"I can understand, hearing the whole thing about how I was somebody's mate just shocked me. I just kept repeating, 'okay, you're nuts' before I just plopped down on the floor thinking I was just kidnapped by psychos." Rosa joked, "Antonio didn't help Aleixo's case any bit but Lovino did... kinda."

"Who?" Alfred asked. Rosa's eyes brightened.

"Antonio is Aleixo's older brother, while Lovino is Antonio's mate." She answered, "It's all actually very confusing when you get down to it.. what are the odds of three siblings being mates to Vampyres?"

Alfred shrugged, "Who knows..."

"But I don't think either of us are exactly as happy as you seem to be." Matthew finished.

"Well I wasn't in the beginning as it seemed all too much for me but I ended up dealing with my issues and working towards making mine and Aleixo's relationship work." Rosa smiled lightly, "It wasn't easy but it worked."

"I'm glad." the boys said together and Rosa laughed. She missed hearing them speak together, it always made her happy hearing them do that.

"I'm sorry." She said as she finished her drink, a homemade Hot Coco mix that she used to make for them.

"Rosa... we can understand." Alfred said, finishing off his own drink and it was true, they did understand.. kinda. Part of them were pissed that she could've came visited but never did.

Rosa smiled and took their cups, she walked into the kitchen to clean the cups. She felt so bad about leaving her brothers and seeing them once again brought back the thoughts she had frequently thought. How she was a horrible sister, how she was selfish and how she didn't deserve to her happiness. Rosa pushed back her tears, she knew exactly what happened to them after she went missing, and it was something she tried to get her mind off of daily.

"Rosa..." She turned around to come face to face with Matthew.

"Si?" Rosa sniffled.

Matthew gave her a small smile, "Don't cry." He said, "Remember: come hell or high water."

She laughed lightly, "And which is this?"

"Neither." Alfred said walking into the kitchen, "This is mild flooding."

Rosa wiped her eyes before saying, "Everyday since I left the house; every minute, I spent hating myself. I spent wondering how to go him, how to save you." Her voice began to crack, "I-I thought that I should've tried harder, or gotten you guys out of there sooner. I mean if I had only taken that job I could've given you a new place to-to live.." She broke down.

"Rosa, please stop crying, we don't like it." Matthew said.

"I-I was so scared to come back though, I wanted to but the fear held me back, and then I was told that I couldn't and then- Ay dios mio! Everything just became so messed up and I was brought into this whole mess, and I was being targeted, and nothing was going right!" Rosa shook her head trying to clear her mind, "I shouldn't of done it... it was wrong, it was murder, it was suicide." She muttered.

"Rosie!"Alfred snapped, "What are you talking about?" He asked, this side of his sister scared him. She was never this broken down before, not even when they were living with their parents.

"I was asked.. to... just...-" Rosa took a deep breath, "Nothing, just my own pain. Just a little nit of life I've lived so far."

"Rosa, please tell us." Matthew said.

She sighed, "I... investigated the Viciates. I was caught... I was tortured and apparently I'm not exactly clinically sane." She laughed lightly

"... Rosie..."

"Niños, don't feel bad. I am going through therapy for my problems... you should too." She said with a small smile on her face, "Anyway, we should get back to meeting before Mama Lovino gets itchy."

XoXoXo

Lovino Vargas pouted, "Can someone go get Rosa back? I want to get this damn meeting over with!"

Feliciano, Lovino's twin brother ran up to him. "Fratello, do you need a hug?" he asked before he threw his arms around him tightly for some hug therapy. Not that Lovino was very fond of it, actually it pissed him off more then normal.

"No!" Lovino shouted, pushing Feliciano away from him. "I'd just like to go lay the fuck down!"

"Calm down Mamá!" Rosa said coming back into the room, the other two following her. "Ay, you need to sit down." Rosa watched as Lovino turned towards her and scrunched up his face, he probably noticed that she was crying but what could be expected, she just had a tearful reunion with her siblings.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino blushed.

"Mi hermanos, this is Mamá Lovino y Papá Antonio." She waved a hand out, "These are mi hermanos Alfred y Matthew."

"Hola Rosa's hermanos!" Antonio said, "Oh, muy es bonito!"

"Oi! Stay away from 'em, you stupid bastard!" Arthur shouted, "Those are my boys! ….kinda..."

"Aww~ Iggy, I knew you cared!" Alfred smiled.

'Oh, shut it!" Arthur snapped and Alfred made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Ah, Angleterre, how about we make out own children, after we do-"

"Shut up, frog!"

Victoria laughed lightly, "Maybe, we should finish this meeting at another time." Looking around for nods from the other high council members she added, "One in which we all have free time."

"That'd be best." Yao said.

They all looked towards Romulus, who nodded and smiled. "We can reconvene tomorrow." Just then the door opened and everyone stood to attention.

"What are _you _doing here?" Absalon asked darkly, and Alfred and Matthew had to squint just to see who it was. Tall, blonde and pissed off; they would've easily thought that it was Berwald if the guy didn't exude being annoyed as hell. The blonde stood there defiantly for a moment before coming closer to the twins. Rosa stood protectively in front of them but the blonde only sneered lightly.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here."

"Nikolej, leave!" Absalon snarled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The guy yelled, "I _ hate _ that name."

"Ryker!" Tino's sharp voice came from behind the man. "Don't start a fight." Absalon walked over to Tino and dragged him off away from 'Ryker' and the twins could only watch as the began to argue back and forth.

"Look!" Tino started and turned towards Romulus, "Ryker is asking for sanctuary, and isn't it you who are always saying that you're willing to give sanctuary to anyone who asks?" Tino looked around the room at the Higher council, "Please give him a chance and I promise he won't do anything wrong."

Romulus smiled, "Of course... but Tino, how can we take you words when you didn't even listen to us?" Tino looked around bashfully.

"I..uh- well, you see-" Tino got cut off.

"Romulus, don't ask such idiotic questions." Afanasiia said softly, "Tino shows loyalty to a past friend, unfortunately I do not agree having Ryker here while we are having two News to teach."

"Look, I don't agree with Ryker's choices but if he is asking for sanctuary then something must be the matter, so isn't it our job to offer anyone sanctuary against whatever ills them?" Nahimana argued and everyone began to contemplate her words, because while Afanasiia did have a point so did Nahimana.

"I believe," Andrii began, "That Ryker should stay, we shall watch over him and there will be no problem." Turning to Afanasiia he added, "Plus, what danger does he poses to the News, nothing."

"Why have you come back?" Absalon asked.

"..." Ryker stood there for a moment before saying, "I was in a meeting with Micheal and he said some things about things I'd rather not talk about."

"Who's Micheal?" Matthew asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Micheal is the second in command to the head of the Viciates." Ulrich answered dangerously.

"Oh..." Alfred looked at Matthew, who frowned lightly. Viciates were bad... they learned that yesterday. "You mean the asses-"

"Don't swear Alfred!" Arthur interrupted.

"Who tried to kill us?"Alfred frowned, "Well, just one thing... why would you meet with a FUCKING PSYCHOPATH?" And Matthew had to choke down on his laughter while Rosa busted out laughing.

"Well... it wasn't my best decision." Ryker answered.

"It wasn't?" Alfred asked shaking his head. "Have you never watched a minute of any movie; the person who works with the bad guys always get their asses handed to them! It's like... life imitates really cheap movies!"

"Al does have a point..." Matthew said and people looked at him, "In all the movies we've watched, the poor sap who works with the bad guys – or makes deals with the bad guy tend to die or get caught in the end."

"Are you basing... real life on movies?" One of the werewolf visitors asked.

"Well... yeah." Rosa said for her flushing brothers. "And, well, I think having Mr. Ryker here wouldn't be a problem. A sanctuary is a sanctuary whether you like the person or not." She finished looking at the Elders.

"We'll take a vote..." Victoria said, "All in favour of giving Ryker sanctuary, raise your hand." Almost everyone in the room raised their hands, only ones who didn't was Absalon and Afanasiia. "Then Ryker, you are welcomed to stay, but be warned.. if you betray us, you will face a wrath a thousand times stronger than whatever you can think of."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Tino, find him a place to stay." Victoria said softly.

Tino nodded, "Yes, Victoria." Before leaving with Ryker behind him.

"We'll watch him to make sure he's not playing us." Afanasiia said, "Tino too."

"My wife isn't evil." Berwald interrupted causing everyone to remember that he was there.

"I'm not saying that... I'm just saying he might've bee-"

"No." Berwald firmly spoke, before leaving.

Romulus smiled before adding, "I don't think Tino would ever betray us, he's just loyal to his friends."

"I'm not saying he did, I'm just saying, he did ignore our demands that he stay away from Ryker." Afanasiia said softly, "But.. that's not what matters now, obviously the Viciates are getting stronger and stronger which is not a good thing for us. They're getting bolder, too." She added.

"Maybe the answer is in the problem." Yao said, "As often times it is."

"That doesn't solve anything right now!" Anri pushed, "If the Viciates are getting bold enough to threaten Ryker..." And with that she trailed off, because they all knew what it meant.

"Don't you guys have a like, secret plan to push back their pushiness?" Alfred asked, rubbing the back of the head.

Nahimana smiled, "Of course, but Alfred dear, this shouldn't concern you. You should-"

"No offense Miss Nahimana, but the minute they went after my family, this became my concern." Alfred interrupted. It was true, theses people when after his family and that was something no one was allowed to do, ever.

"Alfred..." Matthew said, "I.. think that maybe we should leave this to the experts."

Alfred smiled his hero smile and laughed lightly, "I am an expert. 19- okay we'll say 17 years of movies, video games, TV, comic, mangas, books, and music has taught me all I need to know on how to defeat bad guys." Alfred's eyes darkened, "Plus they hurt you and Rosie, I'm going to make them pay."

"... Awwww, mi hermano planning death! I'm kinda feeling proud at the moment." Rosa sniffled and wiped at an invisible tear.

Alfred looked at the High Council, "I'm not kidding. They attacked my family and family is the most important thing to me. I'm in this fight, we all are."

…..

No one spoke as the contemplated his words, Alfred was right. This was no longer something they could put off, this was something in which they might need everyone involved to win. "I think it's time." Ulrich said.

"Time for what?" Alfred asked, but no one answered him and he looked around the room to people he knew, only to get no where.

"They might be our only hope to getting information." Victoria agreed.

"Then we talk to them, see what they know." Romulus nodded.

"Tomorrow." Nahimana requested, "Tonight would not be good, tomorrow they will be stronger."

"Fine." Afanasiia acquiesced.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Translations:**

_**Hola, como estas- Hello, how are you?**_

_**Muy bien, gracias, y tu?- Very good, thank you, and you?**_

_**Bien- Good **_

_**Me llamo Rosa Maria Jones- My name is Rosa Maria Jones **_

_**Te llamo Aleixo Carriedo- I call (myself) Aleixo Carriedo **_

_**Mi hermano- my brother **_

**A/N: Fail Spanish is just that. I hope y'all like this chapter, it took my forever to get it out. I know everyone knows that. This chapter was very hard to get out, it kept kicking my ass! Please leave an awesome review~ I love getting them, and don't worry, next chapter will not take so long and will be twice as awesome... **

**Has anyone else seen the Avengers...? AWESOME MOVIE DUDES AND DUDETTES! **


	7. Chapter 7: Love And Snippets

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers and /or Hetalia World Series, I do have one thing in common, leaving my readers for some time but it's more like 'Tite Kubo leaving' not Hima-papa leaving.

'_Mind speak', can be used between mates or the connection between Alfred and Matthew.  
><em>Normal Writing, should kinda be obvious what this is.  
><em><strong>Bold and Italicized, it is for flashbacksdreams/etc of the same variety because I like writing in this style.  
><strong>_**Just Bold.. it's use is now thoughts! THOUGHTS!  
><strong>Underlined – telephone conversations (for right now)

**WARNING: My peeps, everything is basically decided with this story, it was very hard but it had to be done! But on the good hand, we have some time before this ever ends! And I'm a known procrastinator, but I don't give up on something that passes 6 chapters! **

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapter Seven: Love & Snippets**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"They have a plan probably." Michael said sharply as he thought about his previous engagement with Ryker. "Bastard's probably already ran back to them."

Angelo smirked, "That's a good thing."

Michael watched as Angelo paced the room; hands behind his back, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Angelo was stoney faced as Michael watched him. There was something about this man that drew Michael to him but it wasn't something that Michael knew. But on the actual situation at hand, Michael was confused. Ryker was going to be their one way into the Nocte Lorem, they were going to manipulate him through his harem but now, their plan went to hell.

"What do we do?" Michael dared to ask. Angelo turned back towards him.

"We set them loose. Let them bring destruction and then easily walk in while everyone's trying to take back control." He said smugly.

Michael frowned, "But can... can they be trusted?" he quickly added, "I mean, they haven't been trained that well."

Angelo looked at him, "It'll be fine."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alfred laid back in his (Ivan's) bed, sighing softly to himself. He was confused. Early he had gotten his sister back after so many years, yet it didn't feel right. And then everything else had happened, leading to him entering a war, that might not end well for his side.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, laying next to him.

He sighed again, "Yeah... just unsure."

"About what?"

"Well... Rosa... this war... being here." Alfred mumbled.

Ivan crooked his head to face him, "What do you mean?"

Alfred looked to the side, "It just seems like everything is going too fast. First being turned, then getting Rosa back, then this war... what's next, a flying green bunny?" Alfred huffed lightly, "I don't know, part of me just wants to go back to when it was me and Mattie, alone."

Ivan hummed for a moment, "I cannot make it go back to that time." he said.

Alfred scrunched up his face, "I know, I know. The past is history, and you need only to pay attention to the present." He whispered.

"But... about your sister, you say that you are unsure about her, Да?" Ivan asked, only to get a nod from Alfred, "Well, you have not seen her in so long, and big sisters are known to be great liars. Nice and kind people but they lie about how they really feel. They hide things so the younger siblings do not have to worry. In due time, you will know what is the matter with her."

Alfred said nothing but pulled the blanket closer to him so he could think. Yes, it was true, Rosa had kept many secrets from them when they were younger, but... she wouldn't do that after they'd been separated, would she? "... Yeah..." He muttered after a little bit, "... Yeah..."

Ivan turned off the bedroom lamp and said, "Good night Sunflower, see you in the morning."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Matthew flushed a red colour as Gilbert walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Where was Alfred when he needed him! Matthew turned back to the book his was reading, it was pretty late and he should've been trying to go to sleep but he couldn't. Everything weighed heavily on his mind. The whole day had been just one whirlwind after another and it kinda annoyed him.

"Hey Birdie, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked, climbing into bed dressed in an black tank top and gray sweatpants.

Matthew put his book down, "Reading."

"Where the hell did you get the book?" Gilbert wondered, eyebrow raised.

"Papa Francis gave it to me." He answered and Gilbert grabbed at the book, only for it to be yanked away. "What are you doing"

Gilbert shrugged, "Francy-pants gave you the book, I gotta check to make sure it's not all about sex."

Matthew blushed again, "No! It's not about sex!" He rolled his eyes, "He would never give me a book about _that_!"

"Eeh," Gilbert tilted his head before getting under the blankets, "Don't be so sure, I've known Francis for a long time... he's done stuff like that before."

"...Oh..." Matthew flushed before adding, "It's a book about cooking though..."

"Why do you call him 'Papa Francis'?" He asked before Mattie put the book on the nightstand.

Mattie blushed, "Well.. you see, him and Arthur hired me and Al at their restaurant. We worked there for approximately 3 years before they decided to move back to England. We never knew why because the restaurant was so successful, but we wished them happy times in England and to stay in touch." Putting on a face, "They never did... I can see why though."

"Mhmm, the Higher Council ordered everyone back from all over the place; the Viciates were acting up and they were worried about everyone." Mattie nodded before smiling.

"Well, as I said, I understand now." Pushing himself under the blankets more, Mattie said, "Good night, Gil."

"G'night Birdie." Gilbert turned off the light, allowing darkness to take over.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rosa laid down next to Aleixo, pulling the blanket up to her chin. No words spoken between them two because all their words were spoken from their bodies. Aleixo could tell that she was nervous, scared, worried, and happy. Aleixo was ready to ask if she had taken her pills when he realised how much had happened today. His mate had just found her brothers after so long, had entered into a war that she had been trying to avoid; all of which could have bad effects on her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, snuggling closer to them.

Rosa sniffled lightly, "I just know, I can feel it." She said vaguely. "I... I don't know what to do."

"...I don't think there is anything you can do." He said, "Whatever happened has already happened and you can't change that. You know that."

She sniffled again, "I don't care. I want to do something to show them that I truly do love them. Leaving them wasn't my fault, I tried to get back to them."

Aleixo pulled her closer, "Yeah, you did but you got caught. I almost lost you and there is no way in Heaven or Hell that we're going to go through that again."

Rosa frowned, "It wasn't the getting caught part that hurt, it was what happened after that." She chuckled lightly, "And, no, we aren't going through that again."

Turning to turn the light off, Aleixo said, "Why don't you sleep on it, and then tomorrow, when you're mind's clearer, you can decide." She nodded, of course her husband was right. Tomorrow she would figure out a way to try and make it up to them for leaving them with... their parents and then they would be happily close again.

And if she couldn't fix everything, well, she didn't know what she was going to do.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Victoria Kirkland walked around the neighborhood as part of the watch group, what with all this bull that was going on, the Higher Council decided that there were precautions that they were going to take. This being one of them.

Of course, she didn't exactly want to be walking around in the middle of the night, making sure nothing bad went down but it was part of her job description...

"Wait! No it's not!" She growled, before rolling her eyes. "I hate you Romulus." She added under her breathe.

"Why now?" A voice said from behind her and Victoria had to squint to see who it was.

"Lydia?" She asked, voice full of surprise.

The other woman chuckled, "You act as if I'm supposed to be dead."

"You are."

Lydia shook her head, "No, remember, I just left for a little bit, trying to find Aija."

Victoria just stared, mouth agape. She did remember and she remembered when Ulrich came back saying that both women died in an attack from the Viciates. That they were stuck in a locked room with a small window and Ulrich had watched as Michael lit the room on fire. Victoria was pretty sure that the older Vampyre could still hear their pained screams, at least if the way he looked sometimes was anything to go by.

But still... "Where's Aija then?" She asked and Lydia smiled.

"She went to go see Romulus." Lydia gave a look, "She wanted to go report what we found out."

"... And that is...?"

"Pia and Kally are dead." The light skinned woman sighed, "Angelo had the room we were in lit on fire before removing us from a secret passageway behind the wall. He had Pia and Kally, threatening us with them. Angelo was going to brainwash us and them before implanting us back here, in hopes to get information. He tried to use mind control but since we are older then he, it didn't work." Lydia stopped, taking in a deep breath before going on, "It was then he began mind control on the girls... oh Gods, it was horrid."

"Lydia, let's – let's go back to the Higher Council. We all need to hear this story and I wanna see Aija." Victoria interrupted as the tears began to fill her friend's eyes, threatening to fall even though the woman would never let them. Lydia nodded before following Vicky, all the way through the beautiful streets, the ones she had missed so much since she was stuck in Hell. Victoria handed her something, a rubber band to put her hair up and it was then Lydia realised that she looked less than presentable.

"How has everything been here?" She asked and Victoria looked hesitant to answer. "I will understand if you tell me you can't say anything." Lydia added.

"Good, because right now, until we are sure you've not been infected, I can't tell you anything." Victoria muttered.

Lydia nodded and they walked in comfortable silence to the main building and then to the Council room. Aija was standing in the middle of the room, while everyone else stood off to the side, debating – probably about her, but still the woman stood proudly. Even at only 5'2, with light blonde shoulder length hair and vivid jade eyes, Aija wouldn't let all the stares get her worried. She obviously knew who she was and she wasn't scared of their judgment, but she was surprised to feel herself be scooped up in a hug by Victoria.

"Aija! Oh, deorling!" Victoria spun her around before setting her on the ground again, "You're alright!"

"Vicky, could you come over here?" Absalon called to her, motioning towards the group. With a defiant look on her face, she shook her head.

"No, any discussions we will have about them will be spoken to them." She answered.

Absalon sighed, "Vicky, dear, please come over here."

"Absalon, no matter how many times you ask, I will not, not even in a million years, walk over there and discuss two of my best friends fate behind their backs. It is rude to talk about people without them knowing." Vicky smirked. "So, if we are to discuss them, can we discuss them to their face?"

The group sighed, there would be no convincing Victoria to talk in private because once the woman got her mind set on something, well, she was basically unbreakable. It was slightly annoying in all their opinions but they did have to deal with her... because she was very important and killing her would be bad... yeah... bad.

"Okay, we believe that this is a trick done by the Viciates." Afanasiia said bluntly, "This is all to coincidental that we began to have more problems with the Viciates and then they show up."

Aija nodded before speaking softly, "It is, isn't it but it's not. It's not coincidental, coincidences don't really happen."

"Is that a confession that you are truly being controlled by the Viciates?" Ulrich answered.

Lydia laughed, "No, it's not because we aren't being controlled."

"Then how is it not coincidental that you two show up after we enter a war, not just a never-ending fight, but a war with the Viciates?" Isis questioned, eyebrow raised.

Aija barked, "It's nothing you could ever hope to understand!" She stood still for a moment before going on, "They killed Kally and Pia. They murdered my babies. Angelo made us watch as he tortured them, made us watch as he tortured whoever came into his contact that he didn't like. That bastard was hoping that it would weaken us, hoping that he could train us to follow him like he did his little bitches that make his harems. It almost did but then he caught this sweet girl, not that old and he began to torture her but she wouldn't bend; wouldn't break. She talked to us about never giving up and that she couldn't because she had people to live for. She reminded us that we had to escape."

Lydia picked up, "Eventually she got free, we don't know how but she escaped and they tightened security on us. We might be older but there's no way we can beat 10 guys each before we get caught. Plus Angelo kept us weak; barely fed, always making sure we just survived with what we got. Though we escaped. When they weren't paying attention we managed to sneak past our guards, only having to kill at least one before running. Since we had no idea where we were, we got lost and then some very nice people took us in, not caring what we were and nursed us back to health. They told us we were on the outskirts of England, near the Channel."

The group looked around each other, ready to readmit their old friends into the group when Aija spoke up, "Where's Abelia?"

"Abelia... well... she left after you guys died, we haven't heard from her in years." Nahimana said softly.

"Just like Belia. Leave when she wants, stupid traveling bitch." Lydia spat under her breath, "Since you guys aren't going to make a decision about us until tomorrow, can we at least go to sleep? You can even have people watching us." She added.

"Yes!" Victoria said, "You two can stay at my place and these guys will not say anything, don't give me that look Afanasiia, you either Helen." She gave her own glare to the two women, not really caring why they were glaring at her before leading her friends out of the room and building. "I missed you both." She said as they began to walk towards her place.

"We can tell." Aija muttered, "You seem too quick to defend us though." Giving the other woman a look, she went on, "I don't understand why though."

"... The Fae tell me you're fine, tell me that you've yet to be controlled." She answered, "They tell the truth."

"...You and your magical creatures... jeez, you need new friends." Lydia joked shaking her head as they made their way into Victoria's small house.

"Sleep in the master bedroom, I need to get some whiskey." She told Aija who smiled lightly before leading Lydia upstairs.

Aija threw back the sheets before climbing in the bed, it felt so nice to go to sleep in a bed that wasn't made of rocks. Aija sighed heavily before realising that Lydia was watching her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you being so happy..." Lydia crawled next to her, "It makes my insides all fuzzy."

"...You should get that checked out then." Aija said, closing her eyes."Now, shushie, I'm trying to sleep."

Lydia pouted for a moment, "...I can sense them..." Aija opened her eyes only to roll them before closing them again.

"I am ignoring you for the sake of sleep. If it's life or death please let me die... I'm too tired to deal with anything."

"But I can sense them... they're close by, we could-"

Aija sat up, turning towards the light haired, tanned woman, "Lydia, you know I love you but if you don't shut up, I just might kill you."

"... I'm taller." Lydia said before laying down herself. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Tell her what?" Victoria asked coming into the room.

Aija hesitated, "...She can feel them."

"Oh..., yes, we got some News. They're Gilbert and Ivan's mates." The English woman moved to sit down in the rocking chair, "We've also got Ryker and his... harem staying with us."

"Ooh~ Lay down with us, mon cher!" Lydia grabbed Victoria by the wrist and pulled her into the bed, "We cannot let you sleep in a chair when there are two perfectly fine bodies for you to lay next to."

Victoria shook her head, "How do you put up with her?" She joked.

"I love her... I think." Aija answered. "Now, everyone shushie so I can sleep!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

If there was one thing Gilbert Beilschmidt knew it was that his house had never smelt like this before. His house smelt like Heaven... or what Heaven might smell like if he ever found a way to get in there. Gilbert stretched out his arms, not finding his little Birdie's form, which meant that Birdie was obviously downstairs making his house smell like this. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Gilbert got up and made his way down the stairs, only to have his mouth basically salivate.

"Mhmm..." Gilbert moaned as he came face to face with his mate dancing around the kitchen, headphones in his ears hooked up to a device in his pocket. Mattie had a spatula in one hand and the end of a frying pan in the other. Smiling widely, Gilbert walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist. Mattie stopped moving and tilted his head lightly.

"...Gil.." He asked shakily.

Gil nuzzled his neck, "Yes, it's me. It'll always be me." Matthew was instantly reassured, still slightly put off but reassured nonetheless. "What are you making?" Gilbert asked.

"Homemade Pancakes." Mattie answered softly, "They're a specialty of mine."

Gilbert pulled away, "They'll taste delicious then... need any help?"

Mattie gave him a look, "Can you even cook...?"

Gilbert stuck out his chest, "Of course I do!" He said causing Mattie to laugh loudly. They both stopped their joking around when they heard someone knocking at the door. "I'll go answer that, then I can show you my awesome cooking skillz!" Matthew laughed loudly, while he walked to the front door, jerking it open with a smile. "Ye-"

"MATTIE!"

"Don't yell!" Arthur said from beside the teen. "Be respectful."

"Ahh, ignore him, mon Chou. It's just Arthur being Arthur." Francis spoke, waving his hand as if whacking a fly. "Ah, Bonjour Gilbert."

"...Hello..." Gilbert deadpanned, "What are you doing here?"

"We can smell Matthew's pancakes..."Arthur admitted, "And... well, we decided to drop in a make sure that you were treating him right."

Gilbert growled lightly before Ivan spoke up, "My mate dragged me here."

"Plus, I wanna hang out with my bro~" Alfred said before walking into the kitchen, "HEY MATTIE!" He pulled his twin into a bear hug, crushing him ever so softly. Alfred was pulled away by Rosa, who wrapped Matthew up into a hug.

_'And how have you been?' _Matthew sent to Alfred, who jumped a little.

Alfred grimaced, _'Pretty good... if you count waking up in Ivan's arms good.'_ A beat than, _'He's so soft! Like a polar bear~' _

_'And how do you know what a polar bear feels like?'_

_'They're furry, it's safe to say that they'd be pretty soft.' _Alfred argued. Matthew stuck out his tongue and Alfred copied.

_'Don't be weird... they're staring again.' _

Alfred shrugged, _'Who cares?' _

"And what, pray tell, are you two talking about?" Rosa asked, moving to get some orange juice. "Anything the rest of us should know?"

The boys looked at each other before answering, "No." They shook their heads together too, causing Rosa to laugh loudly.

"Of course not." She gave them a slight knowing glance before moving to sit at the table, "Well.. than lets feed thy sister, who in all the walking she did to get here, became very tired."

Alfred and Matthew bowed, "Well, thy sister of thine own flesh and blood, what would you liketh?" They said together.

"Well," She began, holding up a napkin, pretending it was a menu, "Handeth thou the best flat cakes in the world, pleasethe and thanketh."

Matthew went to the stove, plated five pancakes then walked them over to the table while Alfred got the maple (REAL) syrup and then poured some on the plate for Rosa. She rubbed her stomach before chowing down on them. "Everyone else, sit!" Matthew said, holding the spatula like a weapon. Everyone listened and Matthew began to plate the rest of the food, handing it to Alfred, who passed it off to the table. Ivan frowned lightly as he watched his mate do menial jobs. Alfred shouldn't be doing things like this, he thought. No instead, Alfred should be treated like royalty. Have everything handed to him, waited on hand and foot.

"... I feel like I'm working again..." Alfred muttered, while Matthew nodded.

"Feels good, doesn't it."

Alfred shrugged, "Kinda, well, 'least we won't find the cook and maître d' making out in the back office..." He shot a look towards Francis and Arthur, who turned away from prying eyes with heavy blushes upon their faces. "You both didn't feel like blushing when we found you like that." Alfred said, frowning slightly, "Wasn't pretty." he added.

"Ewww, you both had sex in front of my little brothers!" Rosa yelled, "You freaks!"

"Rosie." Alfred pouted, "They're not freaks, just... creepy old men who prefer to have sex in public places than their own place."

"Not making it better." Rosa said, frowning, "But don't worry, I won't kill anyone... yet."

"So.. Rosa, how was your night?" Matthew asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, it was fine. Me and Aleixo both fell asleep last night pretty quickly." She answered, "Like we always do."

…. "So no little nieces and/or nephews running around, waiting to call me 'Unky'?" Alfred asked seriously. Rosa shook her head.

"Nope, not yet." She sighed, "I'm not actually sure if there every will be. Aleixo doesn't seem to want to... uh... y'know."

"Oh." The older Vampyres said together, earning a glare from Rosa. A Vamprye not wanting to touch his or her mate was a huge problem, especially since most of them had a duty to carry on their names and procreating was the way to do that.

"He hugs and kisses me but... no sex... it kinda sucks." Rosa said quickly, "I don't get why either and I've talked to him and he says and I'm quoting him here, 'I don't want to force you'. Ha! As if he could force me, he's like a whole two inches bigger than me but truth be told and my babies know this, I've-"

"Worn heels bigger than most men's dicks so they can all screw off." Alfred and Matthew interrupted, "And maybe he doesn't want you to think that all he think about is having-"

They all jumped as they heard banging on the backdoor.

"Uh.. more friends coming for the smell of pancakes?" Matthew asked, voice wavering as he moved to stand next to Gilbert.

"Doubt it." Gilbert said.

Alfred reached over the counter and grabbed a knife, before moving forward, "Hello!" he called out but no answer.

Ivan moved to stand next to his mate, holding onto his arm ever so slightly. "I'll go to the door and you be ready to protect everyone, Да?"

Alfred nodded and Ivan began moving towards the back door. He looked out the window but saw no one before he opened the door to see two slumped figures laying on the doorsteps. "... Taurys... Feliks." He muttered, "Gilbert, get the medics, it's Taurys and Feliks, they're injured!"

Gilbert jumped into action, dialing his phone and quickly saying, "A code four, I repeat code four at the end of the Avenue."

Alfred moved forward, blocking Matthew's view but it was too late, Matthew was hunched over the waste basket, puking. Alfred cringed softly but still patted his back, offering comforting words. " 'S 'kay Mattie, they're fine." He said as he began rubbing circles into his back.

"Is your brother okay?" Ivan asked as two medics began to take care of Taurys and Feliks.

"Fine... he's... just sensitive when it comes to blood." Alfred answered leaning into Ivan's touch. Ivan began to stroke Alfred's hair before pulling him up from the scrunch he was in.

"We were told to bring everyone to the main building." Ivan said as Gilbert began to take care of Matthew, "... Also, Gilbert should take care of him, right?"

Alfred nodded but said nothing as they all began to walk to Gilbert's basement, where a tunnel that led to the Main Building was. No one said anything as they walked, two of them shocked at seeing that much blood, two surprised that two of the best were able to be injured like that and three who didn't know what to feel. When they arrived, Gilbert and Matthew went to the bathroom so Matthew could clean up a little and Ivan walked slowly next to Alfred, who had cuddled into his side for comfort. Alfred sighed as Ivan stopped before wrapping his arms around him, trying to stop the silent but warm, salty tears that had began to fall without his knowledge. He didn't know why he was crying, he hadn't known those two but... it must've been the fact that he couldn't comfort Mattie?

"Hm.. I'm not sure why I'm crying." Alfred muttered into the hug.

"Could it be you do not like seeing people in pain?" Ivan asked, Alfred nodded.

"Could be."

"Do you want to wait to go in? Dry your eyes and the like." Ivan spoke softly and Alfred pulled away. He moved his hand to wipe his face but Ivan beat him to it, softly moving his hand against his skin, taking care of his tears. Alfred bent his head lightly before Ivan lifted it with one hand and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Wha-?"

Ivan chuckled, "I do not like seeing you cry and when something cries you are supposed to love it." Kissing Alfred on the forehead, he continued, "And I am loving you."

"Hmm, I like it... I really do." Alfred mumbled, "But really, you shouldn't love me. I'm not pure."

"And neither am I." Ivan said, "So are we not perfect for each other?"

"... Maybe, maybe." They entered the meeting room, standing behind Arthur and Francis, while waiting for the High Council to show up. Gilbert and Mattie soon entered, Mattie hanging onto Gilbert, softly apologizing. Gilbert though wouldn't hear of it and kissed Mattie on the cheek, Alfred wanted to say something but opted out and then decided that he would only interrupt any of the Kraut's attempts if Mattie asked for it.

"Is everyone okay?" Romulus voice asked as he and the rest of the Higher Council bounded in. Everyone mumbled 'yes' all around the room, as most of them had been sleeping peacefully. Victoria entered the room with two new women who looked around surprised.

"Damn... lotsa new people." The taller women said only to be elbowed.

"Lydia, shut up." The shorter one said.

Victoria whipped her head around, "Lydia, Aija, shut up."

"What did you two do?" Afansiia demanded the minute the doors were closed.

"Nothing~" Lydia answered as Aija just stood there, looking at the woman.

Afansiia scoffed, "You cannot believe that we're that dumb?"

"They did nothing, I was with them the entire night." Victoria said, cutting into the conversation, "Neither of them even got up to go to the bathroom."

"Of course not." Afansiia said sourly, "So the night they returned, two of our men are attacked, another lost! And it has nothing to do with them?"

"It does not." Isis said, "Of this they are innocent."

"Oh, well thank you Icey." Lydia moaned sarcastically.

"Yes because we so desperately needed you to tell everyone that we were innocent in hurting those two boys. Really." Aija added scathingly.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, Lydia scoffed.

"Why would Aija hurt her ancestors? And why would I hurt my love's ancestors?" Lydia asked, "Did no one think about that?"

…...

Silence then, "Aija...? Miss Lydia?" Rosa asked, disbelief in her voice.

Both women turned towards her, "Rosa!" Lydia yelled before running to wrap the girl up in her arms.

"Hello Little One." Aija said, "And how have you've been?"

"Oh, I've been pretty well." She whispered to the woman. "When... how did you guys escape?" Rosa asked.

"We'll explain later darling~ Oh~ I'm so happy you are okay!" Lydia squealed.

Ulrich cleared his throat, "We still have the issue of one of our men, Raivis, being missing." He said.

"We'll make search parties, look all-"

"You don't need to." A new voice said. The women who spoke stood in the background, a small teenager sitting beside her, sipping on a cup of hot... something. The teenager was wrapped up in a green blanket, shivering like one of those small dogs and breathing deeply. "Took you some time." The women said, brown hair flowing past her butt, and her forest green eyes piercing the people who dared to look at her.

"Abelia..." Nahimana said shortly and tersely. Abelia nodded her head slightly, before turning towards Alfred and Matthew.

"Twins... hmm, Alfred Fredrick Jones and Matthew Trudeau Williams. Born on the border during a terrible winter storm. Sister, Rosa Maria Jones, born six years prior. Mates to all three are Aleixo Carriedo, Ivan Braginski and Gilbert Beilschmidt." Abelia paused, "It's a pleasure to meet you three up close."

"..." Alfred moved in front of Matthew and Rosa moved in front of both, curling her lip threateningly.

"Oh, Rosa, If I was to hurt your brothers or you I would've already done it. I'm just here to return little Raivis to his home." Abelia chuckled. "Plus you cannot hurt me."

"How do you know us?" Rosa asked, growling softly, "No one, and I mean NO ONE, knows either of their middle names."

"I know it because I was there when they were given the names. I was pretending to be a nurse, and I was there when you were born so I know your full name, Miss Rosalinda Maria Maya Theresa Sanchez Williams Jones." Abelia said moving closer to the girl and leaning next to her ears, "I know everything."

"Belia, stop." Romulus said coming close to her, "Do not taunt the Newer."

"Fine." Abelia pouted slightly before moving back to the teenager and kissing him on the head, speaking so low only he could hear her. Raivis nodded at her words before she made her way to the door. "Leaving."

"Don't!" Alfred said, everyone turned towards him, "Just... stay... maybe... y'know, you just did something heroic and my bro cooks awesomely and so does Rosie and... stay?"

Abelia left the room and Alfred followed her, Matthew shortly behind him. She paused in her walking, "Tell me why I should stay, tell the truth." She said, smirking slightly as she turned to face them.

Alfred looked back at Matthew before talking, "Because... I- We... * sigh * Y-you can help us!"

"How?" She asked.

"I, for once in my whole heroic life, don't know but I know you can. So.. help, it's the right thing to do." Alfred answered, "... There's people who are holding out that me and Mattie will become someone that we're not. They want us to become their mates and we don't know what that holds and you said you've been watching us, which is all too creepy, since we were young so you know about our past and you can help us with them!"

"...Fine but you have to tell them that you wish to be trained by me." She said moving back towards them, "If you don't, then I won't stay."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hi, it's me. I know I said I wasn't going to put two authors notes but this is because I want to explain where I've been which is... welll... ummmmm, we, meaning the people I currently live with have no internet which means I can't upload which means a lot of sad miis. Anywho, my awesome sister, who shall remain nameless is the sweetest person in the world and is letting me use her laptop to upload my stories. So everyone, thank her! :) But I'm working on chapter eight right now, and everything so don't fret.  
><strong>


End file.
